Magnolia High (GraLu, GrayLu)
by GraLu4Life
Summary: Group of friends grow up together. 2 close friends are separated and united again. How will it go and what ships form? ** INTENSE SCENES AHEAD. NOT TO GLORIFY BUT TO SCARE, SO OTHERS CAN FEEL THE FEAR & PAIN, AND TO ALSO MAKE YOU THINK BEFORE YOU DO THINGS WITH INTENT TO HARM OR SCARE. MY INTENT WAS FOR THE READER TO FEEL UNCOMFORTABLE AS A LESSON AND REMINDER. ITS NOT FUN OR OK **
1. Chapter 1: Best Friends

**Magnolia High**

Chapter 1: Best Friends

* * *

A raven haired boy listens for anything while in darkness, feeling dizzy he is unstable on his feet. He begins to walk walk forward hands stretched out. Startled he feels something run past him. He swore he heard a faint giggle. He keeps moving around trying to feel for something. Another breeze blows by him, this time, much closer. After what seems like forever he grasps a light cloth between his fingers. He heard a gasp.

"Gotcha!" A young Gray yells as he takes off his blindfold.

"No fair! You always find me!" whined a little blonde haired girl. She was pouting as he held onto her light pink summer dress.

"I'm sorry Lucy! I kept hearing you giggle." Little Gray said sincerely.

Lucy smiled up at him and wiped away a tear. Her smile always made him feel good. He always thought she was prettiest when she smiled. Becoming her best friend was the single best thing that has ever happened to him. They had been friends for a few years now. Their group of friends were big and close. A lot of them were either with a foster parent or had a home. Most lived in a Foster apartment for kids. Similar to an Orphanage, but it was community run instead of government run. The town of Magnolia was a fairly peaceful town were everyone knew each other and always tried their best to lend a helping hand.

Lucy was about to put on the blind fold to start finding the other kids, but a red haired girl a little older than Lucy spoke. "It's getting dark. We better get home before we all get into trouble." Erza was the unofficial leader of the group of kids that played together.

"OH no! My dad is going to kill me!" Lucy yelled then ran off towards her home. Her dad hardly paid attention to what she did since her mother died. The only time he noticed her was when she got home late. Running as fast as her little legs could carry her, she made it home just in time.

"I am home Papa." Lucy said while bowing to her dad who was seated in the living room reading something. He just gave her a nod without looking up at her.

Sighing, she made her way to her room.

A few minutes later her personal maid Virgo brought her some food. Virgo was assigned to take care of Lucy and her needs when she was very young. Lucy has come to consider Virgo family.

"Here is your dinner my princesses."

"Thank you Virgo! Love you!"

"Love you too princess!" Virgo whispered. IT wasn't professional to tell your clients you loved them, but Virgo truly did love her special and adorably kind little Lucy.

Lucy sat at her desk where her finished homework was stacked up in a neat little pile. She was a 2nd grader after all. Looking at her pate, she smiled seeing that Virgo made her favourite, Grilled Cheese. She also had brought her a strawberry milkshake, another favourite of the little blonde. Satisfied at her meal the little girl smacked her lips loudly. Then giggle fits followed, because a lady isn't supposed to smack there lips. Her father would be disappointed.

Virgo came in a few hours later to help Lucy get a bath and then get ready for bed. Lucy wore an adorable pink white white spots night gown that had white lace along the trim. She wore little slippers form the bathroom to her bed, took them off, and climbed in. A knock came from the door as soon as she had gotten under the covers.

"Good night Lucy, my dear." Her dad's husky voice came from a crack in the door.

"Good night Papa. Love you!" Lucy little voice called to her dad.

"Love you to princess." Jude said with a hint of sadness. He couldn't bring himself to look at his daughter much. She looked like the spitting image of her mother who had passed. It broke his heart being reminded of his deceased love every day and what was worse was that it drove a wedge between him and his daughter. When they spoke during the day he would snap on her, not meaning too, but his heart hurt and reacted to his daughter in that way. She may not believe it, but he loved his daughter with all his heart and watched her from afar. The door closed and going out of his view he headed to his room. Eyes releasing tears that no one would see. _You would be so proud of her Layla, my love. Please forgive me for not being there for Lucy as much as I promised._

The house was silent for the night. For now.

_clink_

_clink_

Lucy stirred in her bed.

_clink_

_clink_

Lucy's eyes shot open when she realized it was coming from her window. She knew who would be throwing pebbles at her window this late at night. She got out of bed and ran to her balcony. Opening the 2 huge doors she began looking around for the perpetrator that was below. A raven haired boy then jumped up onto her balcony, scaling the wall like a professional. HE ran up and hugged Lucy.

"Hey there Lulu." Gray used the name he called her when they were alone.

"Hello Gray." She hugged him back as tightly as her little arms could. This made the young boy chuckle.

"I brought you something!" Gray had his hand out, as they pulled away from the hug. Lucy took the small box out of his hands and inspected it.

"Oooo, what is this for Gray?"

"I'll tell you in a minute. Now open it."

"Ok!" Lucy ripped the lid off the box and saw a tiny bracelet with the word Friends on it.

"It's a best friend bracelet that will adjust and get bigger as you get older. I have the other half that says Best. We are Best Friends after all." Gray said with a grin that quickly fell. "Hey Lulu. I have to tell you something, and it is going to make you sad. I'm sorry."

"What is it?" Lucy asked now worried

With tears in his eyes Gray began to speak slowly, "Ur got an offer on a better paying job yesterday so we have to move far away. I just finished packing tonight and will be leaving early tomorrow morning. I thought I had more time, so I didn't get to tell the others either." Tear where now covering the boys eyes, threatening to escape.

"W-w-wha. . . . " Lucy stuttered in a whisper, she was shocked. Then suddenly ran into Gray's arms ans cried. "You c-can't leave G-Gray.! P-p-p-please don't g-go." The little girl begged.

"I-I am sorry Lulu. I don't have c-control over this." The raven haired boy said trying not to cry at the site of his best friend breaking down. he had to be strong for her. "This isn't good bye forever. Just for awhile. I will come back to you Lulu. I promise. I promise on my life. Okay?"

"You promise?" Lucy said and stuck out her pinky.

Shaking her pinky back with his, "I promise. With all my heart. Now, I have to get going. The train is leaving REALLY early tomorrow."

"Please stay Gray! I love you!" Lucy cried into his chest, soaking his shirt.

"I'm sorry Lucy. I can't. But, I love you too. I will come back." With a kiss on her forehead, Gray slipped out of her grasp and scaled down from the balcony. Without looking back he ran towards his home. Once out of ear shot he let out all the tears he held back. Lucy went to bed and cried herself to sleep. Once Gray got home he did the same.

The next day, Virgo went in to wake Lucy up. Since it was Saturday, she let her sleep in a little. "Lucy, my dear, wake up please." Virgo gently patted the girl. The girl stirred in her sheets but wouldn't get up. This was odd for her. Virgo tried a few more times. Giving up, knowing something was wrong she went looking for her older brother Laxus.

_KNOCK. KNOCK._

"Who is it?" A voice from within the room asked.

"It's Virgo young sir."

"Virgo?" The door opened quickly. Virgo was Lucy's maid, she never came to him unless Lucy needed help. "Is Lucy okay?"

"I don't think so. She won't get out of bed. Something seems to be upsetting her young master." Virgo bowed after informing the older brother of his sister's state.

"Thank you Virgo. I will take care of this." He said in a serious and mature voice for his age. HE made his way down the hallway and into his sisters room.

_Sob Sob_

_She is crying? Did dad do something again? _He walked over to her wondering what was wrong. Climbing into her bed he spoke. "Hey Luce, what's wrong? You can tell me anything you know."

The tiniest of whispers was heard "He's gone." more sobs followed.

"who is gone?" Laxus was confused, he didn't know of anyone leaving.

"G-G-Gray." Lucy mumbled. Laxus's eyes widened. He knew how close the 2 were. He also knew that if Gray did really leave, his sister's heart was breaking and he could do nothing.

"When did this happen?" Laxus asked in shock.

"Last night. He came to my window to tell me. He thought he had mor-mor-more time to say goo-goo-good bye to everyone. B-b-but he found out it was really ear-ear-early today. SO, he said good bye." Lucy sobbed.

Laxus pulled up the covers and jumped in with his sister. He pulled her close and let her cry into him. He kept his arms around her and slowly rubbing her back.

"Sssssssssssshhhhhhhhhhhhh. It will be alright Luce. he will come back one day." He tried to comfort her.

"I-i-i know. He said he would." she held up the bracelet he gave her so Laxus could see it. _A friendship bracelet_. How cute of him. he thought. "I am just going to miss him so-so-so much!" Lucy continued, balling her eyes out into his chest.

Jude walked by and heard his daughter in tears, concerned he opened the door that was cracked open already. "Lucy are you okay?" Lucy just cried harder. His heart broke, he didn't know what to do. A faint smile appeared on his face when he saw her big brother comforting her.

Laxus turned to his dad to inform him of what was happening. "Apparently Gray had to leave town. I am guessing Ur got a new job. He thought he and more time, but found out he was leaving early this morning. He came to Lucy's window last night to tell her and say goodbye for now."

"Oh, I'm so sorry Lucy. Laxus will comfort you. I-i-i- . . . . . I love you sweetheart." Jude closed the door and let a tear down his cheek. He knew the 2 were close and that Gray helped her smile after her mother died. She was hurting so bad and he couldn't help her. He was thankful for Laxus being a good older brother to her.

Lucy was crying less out of shock. He dad hasn't said he loved her in a long time. She knew he still did, but he didn't say it much. That made her feel a tiny bit better, but not much. she was still hurting, she could feel her chest physically tight reacting to her heartache.

Later that day, Lucy got dressed and went out to meet her friends that where playing in the park near by, like always. When she approached everyone ran up to her. They instantly knew something was wrong. She told them about Gray leaving and that he was sorry he couldn't have told them himself. Everyone started crying and hugging each other for comfort. Some ran home to their parents or guardians for comfort. Laxus was with her and helped comfort some of the foster kids. HE watched as Lucy did the same thing.

Deciding she had her time to cry, she needed to be there for her friends. That day she decided she would do her best so when she saw Gray again, she would impress him with how awesome she became.

The long train ride gave time for the raven haired boy to think. Lyon, Wendy and their Foster mom Ur where asleep. It was a 12 hour Train ride and everyone stayed up late to pack. He couldn't sleep though. He missed his friends and most of all, his best friend. His first love. He promised himself to become strong and smart. Be someone that could protect her when he was older. He hoped that when they meet again she wouldn't have forgotten him and would still see him as a best friend.

The group arrived at a small town, called Dardariel, a cold and snowed covered town. It was always dark and dreary. The only ting that looked welcoming was the little shops. They made there way to the center of town where a little house stood. It was there knew home. whether they liked it or not. Here they would be home school by Ur in the evening and in the mornings train. Lyon and Gray would train with various Ice Make spells that they knew. Ur would teach them a new spell and practice with them before work. She grew up in the grew up in the cold so she enjoyed the weather. Often taking her clothes off without realizing it. Gray and Lyon picked up the same habit. Wendy how ever, would not pick it up. She was only 3 so she would watch and make little wind tornadoes with snow in them along the ground. She was a dragon slayer with wind magic. She was too young to start training though.

Every day they grew strong and back at Magnolia a certain blond girl had started training her Celestial Dragon powers with her big bro in secret more too. No one knew her powers, not even Gray. Everyone thought she didn't have any because she never mentioned them. She didn't though, because her dad didn't like it. So, the two mini mages became strong over the years. Lucy learning how to conceal her magic powers and Gray impressing Ur with how strong his was getting.

Both wondering when they would meet one day.


	2. Chapter 2: 10 Years

**Magnolia High**

Chapter 2: 10 Years

* * *

A picture of a group of kids is staring at the young man. They all ranged from 2nd graders to 4th graders, with one 5th grader. One little blond girl was smiling back at him. A little girl that he hasn't seen in 10 years.

_**WHISTLE**_

The train starts to pull away from the station. A 12 hours train ride was ahead for the group of 4 and it was only midnight. Ur was reading a newspaper, Lyon was sleeping, Wendy was reading a book next to him, and Gray was staring at that same picture.

"I am coming back. Just like I promised. Please be there for me and please remember me." Gray mumbled to himself low enough that the others wouldn't here. Sigh . . . I better get some sleep. With that, he too closed his eyes and leaned on the window.

* * *

Sunbeams peeked into the Blonde, sophomore, mage's room. She got up quickly and got a quick shower. The she went to her closet to pick out clothes for the first day of school. She wore a uniform but could add things like purse/backpack accessories and jewellery. She wore a tan uniform, black skirt that was really short (but that is how the school issued them), black stocking that went below her knee and black shoes. She gathered a section of hair to the side with a pink ribbon. She did her make-up light like usual, a little BB Cream, light eye-shadow and a simple pink gloss. She gathered all the things for the day and ran downstairs. Her Brother was on his way out to work helping his dad and his Dad was sitting with him. Lucy grabbed a piece of toast and an apple, kissed the men's cheeks (and Virgo's), only getting a grunt back from the men, and ran out the door to walk to school. She liked to walk on the first day.

Slowly approaching the school she saw a group of people gathering together. Seems some of her friends were just as excited and that her old friends gathered near by too. The old group of friends had split into 2 groups. The first group was fun loving and close, while the second group were the more bad ass and reserved group. Some of the second group got along with the first, and some did not.

In the first group was: Erza, Mira, Yukino, Lucy, Levy, Cana, Natsu, Loke and Elfman. They are happy go lucky people that were always having fun and being loud. The more popular group and liked by all the students. Lucy and Levy were the most popular in there class as they were the youngest in the group. Lucy also hid the fact that she was super smart and top of the class. Levy knew though as they are best friends. Yukino secretly has had a crush on Sting for years, but was nervous to confess because of his player reputation. Natsu was Lucy's best guy friend. They even dated for a month during one summer, when their hormones started kicking. They quickly realized they loved each other more like siblings and that was that.

The second group was: Sting, Rogue, Juvia, Lisanna, Minerva, Jellal, and Gajeel. The typical "to-cool-for-school" crowd that kept to them selves and barely even talked to each other. Sting was the only talkative one because he always tried getting with girls. Lisanna followed Juvia around like a lost puppy. They had became friends over the years and Juvia manipulated Lisanna so that she turned out this way. It made the other Strauss siblings sad to watch her. Sting was known as a player and so was Juvia. Jellal got a lot of attention from girls, but he was secretly dating Erza. Erza's group knew though, just not his.

The bell rang and sounded for the kids to get to their class. With their schedules in hand the kids split off into their crazy classes. Nothing really to tell at this point, the day was like any first day. There was no homework because they only went over the curriculum for the year. The rest of class was time to hang out until next class. The next day the classes would start getting serious.

Then finally the lunch bell sounded and the kids made their way to the cafeteria. There were 2 lunches. First one was for 7th through 9th grade and the 2nd was for 10th through 12th grade. When the older kids made it to the lunch hall they 2 groups assembled on either side of the lunch room in their normal spots.

After an hour the laughter and fun was cut off by the sound of the bell signalling lunch is over. They all head off to their respective classes for the day. Lucy and Levy had Happy who was going to teach them even more about fish. It was always the same things over and over again. No one understood how he still had a job, many suspected it was because he was dating the school counsellor, Carla. Some of the other teens went to history of magic classes and others to Sagittarius for archery class.

The day was pretty uneventful and the kids were looking forward to the after school activities. The girls were the schools cheerleaders, Mira being the Captain, which made sense since she had the most pep. Erza usually scared the other team's cheerleaders they play against. Lucy was Mira's right hand girl. Levy was the only one not in cheer-leading, but she would watch them as she read a book or did homework. The guys were on the Track team. There wasn't a girls team because of school expenses and no one would try out any ways. Sting always would show off and flex for the girls that were in the bleachers that came for one of the guys. Most of the guys just ignored them.

A ravened haired teen walked out of the school along with his silver haired brother and dark blue haired sister. Ur had decided when they were gone she was going to adopt all 3 of them because she grew attached to them. they officially were a family. Gray and Wendy loved it, Lyon was indifferent. Gray's heart stopped when he looked out over the stadium and say a blond girl he swore was Lucy. He wanted to go down and see but Ur called them to the car. They had unpacking to do before tomorrow and uniforms to get.

Lucy felt eyes on her and turned to look around. Trailing to the top of the stadium her eyes saw a tuft of black hair go out of view. It could be anyone really, so she though nothing of it. She focused back on the ideas Mira had for this school season coming up. Mira had come up with a ton of new dance moves and lifts for the season coming up. Track was a big deal in Fiore, so the cheerleaders also competed on who gave a better show at the games.

After cheer-leading practice, Capricorn came to pick Lucy up from school. She was happy she got to see her friends finally. She spent the summer travelling with her brother and father. Driving by one of the houses in her neighbourhood she got a glimpse of that same black tuft of hair. She turned around in her seat to get a look but missed her chance. They had already gotten way past the house. She has lived here her entire life and didn't remember anyone with that hair in this area of the neighbourhood.

Then she remembered that one of the houses back there went for sale. Looks like they will have new neighbours. She will have to say hello one day. for now, she had to go home and start getting a head start on her reading for the classes. She always liked to be ahead of the teacher, it helped her learn things easier.

Gray looked in the direction that the car he just saw went. It was the same direction as her house used to be. He swore there was a blond in that car, that it was not just any blond but her. His hopes were up that she was still here and that put him in a good mood for the rest of the day. The whole family noticed his mood and had an idea what it was about. Tomorrow was going to be an interesting day.

* * *

*********** I hope you are enjoying the story so far. I am not too great at the school part of the day so the chapters may be shorter. I am hoping though that there will be more chapters than my other story. I have a decent amount of the plot figured out. ***********

_~~~~~ Comment and Vote please to let me know how you like it. ~~~~~_


	3. Chapter 3: Instant Attraction

**Magnolia High**

Chapter 3: Instant Attraction

* * *

A fish tank was sitting on a table in the front of the class. The teacher had hunger swirls in hie eyes staring at the fish, reaching his hand to go towards the tank. Students laughed while other's had to remind him that the fish were for them to identify the different species in the area. Mr. Happy snapped out of his hunger trance and continuing to talk about the fish.

There was a commotion in the class next to them and one down the hall. Lucy swore she heard a third commotion coming from the direction of the younger classes. She guessed new students came in and the student lost their shit like usual. Though it was louder than the normal. She continued to finish up copying all the information from the chalk board that Mr. Happy had written.

Natsu was sitting in a different class falling asleep. Ms. Libra was teach a math class that day. She taught the normal subjects, like Math, English, Science, and so forth. The door slid open and Natsu's attention shot to the door with everyone else's. A huge smile ran across his face as a tuft of black hair came into view.

"ABOUT DAMN TIME YOU CAME BACK!" Natsu shouted towards Gray, as he leapt out of his seat, running towards Gray like a crazy man. HE hugged Gray so tight and lifted him off the ground that Gray was turning blue.

"N-n-n-nice to s-s-s-see you t-t-t-to . . . . . Natsu. . . . . ..AIR" Gray scream breathed the last part out. Letting go Natsu stepped back and smiled at his childhood friend. Gray walked over to the teacher with a note in his hand, clutching his crushed chest.

"Seems we have a new student. Introduce yourself please?"

"Um, hey. My name is Gray Fullbuster and I am 18." Girls swooned and stared at him with hearts in there eyes. He didn't seem to notice though.

"Thank you Gray. You may take a seat in the back by your friend here, Natsu."

"AWESOME!" Natsu said and pulled his friend to his seat.

Across the hall, Lyon got a bone crushing hug from Sting and an equally cheery welcome back. Wendy had stepped into her class, timid because she didn't know anyone. She was so young when she was here before. Then a dark haired boy with a handsomely big grin caught her eye. After her introduction, she found out she had the seat right next to him. She bowed at him before sitting down, making him smile back and her blush.

Classes had finally ended before lunch. The way the classes worked was that the students stayed in the same room all day, but the teachers switched around. The back of the class had all of the students lockers, since they didn't go to other rooms. This made it easy for students stuff to stay safe. This aloud the students to be able to leave any books or belongings back in the room. No need for being late to class or for them to need to take anything to lunch. Some students even decided to eat in there. Usually the 2 cool groups would pick a room for the day and go eat in there.

Per the teachers instruction Natsu had shown Gray his locker, which also happened to be next to Natsu's locker. All the books Gray would need were already in there, so he tossed in his back pack and headed to the lunch room with natsu. They talked about how strong they got and the different training they did.

It was decided earlier by the nicer popular group, that Lunch would be in Natsu's class today. They all went to the cafeteria at different times and assembled slowly into the room. The other popular group assembled in Sting's room.

Once most of the group was in the room they began chatting away. "Hey, where is Natsu?" A bluenette said adjusting her orange ribbon she had on her head.

"I don't know Levy, who knows with him."

"True, Erza. He could have seen a butterfly and gotten distracted."

Everyone giggled at Levy's joke. Just then the slid door opened relieving a flushed pink tuft of hair, he was laughing. Lucy smirked and turned to take a bite of her lunch. She had a packed lunch like always, Virgo always insisted, she didn't mind. It was always so good and healthier. She was so into thought she didn't notice the wide eyes following someone and the silence that filled the room.

Gray waved at everyone one, then stopped when he saw her. She hadn't noticed him so he silently put his tray down and snuck up behind her. Quickly he put his hands over her eyes and leaned in to her ear. He knew she wouldn't recognize his voice, you know, puberty and all. He said softly, "Miss me?"

"HUH?" Lucy squealed at the sudden touching and the voice in her ear. It sounded sexy as hell and caused her to blush a little. But she was confused, she didn't recognize that voice. She put her hand up on the wrist that was keeping the hand over her eyes, then she felt something dangling there. She stayed silent and everyone watched as she gentle stroked the object her fingers were investigating. Moving slightly she felt the bracelet on her own wrist. He eyes widened as she pushed the hands away and turned around. Her eyes met with a pair of deep blue eyes. They belonged to a very _mature, handsome, sexy even . . .wait what am I thinking_. Snapping out of it she began to feel tears build up at the corners of her eyes. Without a warning she launched herself into the young man's muscular arms. Gray lost balance and fell back a little catching himself on a near by desk. He lowered himself onto the ground while still holding the crying blonde.

"Still a cry baby I see." He smirked at his greeting from his friend.

"I m-m-missed you." Lucy whispered into his chest as she slowly eased her crying. Not letting go of Gray yet.

_cough cough_

Lucy raised her head from his chest and realised the position they were in, when he lowered himself she had straddled him. Crying, she wasn't thinking about what she was doing. She jumped up with a large blush, while deep inside Gray was sad she left. _God she has gotten to be beautiful and sexy . . . .wait, stop that. Can't have those kinds of thoughts right now. She is still the same though_. Gray chuckled low as he got off the floor. He hugged all his other friends he had missed seeing. They group filled him on everything that happened. How the groups split, who is in to who (even if they admit it), how Lucy and Natsu dated for a month before realising they were ore like siblings (this pissed Gray off at first, but then he was happy they are just friends now). He told them of his training that he went through and how he has Ice Make magic. While talking about the things he can do, he stripped into his boxers. Not realising this, he looked around at everyone's sweatdropped faces.

"Do I hate something in my teeth from the lunch food?" The ice mage asked turning to get conformation from Lucy. Her head had fallen onto her desk and she had a nosebleed with a slight blush. Realising what she could be looking at, he looked down. "Shit! Sorry guys, it's a bad habit I developed while training. Lyon does it too. Blame Ur."

In a daze, Lucy responded "Thank Ur, g-g-got it."

Everyone sweatdropped at what Lucy just said, but chose to not say anything. The entire situation had them all blushing and caught off guard.

* * *

Students stood out in a field next to the school that had stadium seats on it. The younger grades watched the older ones practice magic while they took notes. all the older grades (9-12) were on the field getting ready for class to being. Lyon saw that Gray was with the other group of friends and jogged over, leaving sting and Rogue's side. He got to also see Juvia (who he thought was hot as Hades), Lisanna, Jellal, Minerva and Gajeel. He wanted to see the rest of his old friends.

"Lucy! Wow you have grown up so much." Lyon said stunned at how gorgeous she had also gotten. Looking around her saw how breath taking all the girls had gotten. "I take that back. You all have gotten gorgeous."

The girls all giggled, making the men slightly annoyed. "Thank you Lyon!" the girls chirped in unison.

Lucy was standing with them near the bleachers. She remembered that Wendy wasn't too far behind them, so out of curiosity, she scanned the bleachers. A blue haired girl caught her eye and she gasped. She was adorable and definitely new. Leaning over to Gray, who hasn't left her side, she grabbed his hand and tugged on it. This startled him, she was already comfortable with him and that made his heart feel lighter than air. He watched her point to the bleachers.

"Is that Wendy over there?"

"Oh, yeah! Forgot you haven't seen her since she was 3, Lulu." Lucy blushed slightly at her old nickname he used to call her when they were alone A few people looked at him weird, not knowing her used to call her that. "She remembers you, ya know."

"Wennddyyyy!" Lucy yelled and waved around at her intensely.

The bluenettes head shot towards her name being called. How did someone know my name? she thought. then she spotted Gray and Lyon, with a blond girl waving at her and jumping up and down. She knew this had to be Lucy/ She waved back at the only friend of Gray's she remembered. Lucy used to come over all the time.

"She looks so grown up!" Lucy said still holding Grays hand.

He just nodded and let her hold his hand. IT was short lived though, because she noticed and blushed. Removing her hand as the teacher came into view. "This is our Magic teacher Mr. Scorpio. He is dating the swimming instructor, Ms. Aquarius." Lucy whispered to Gray to calm down the awkwardness.

"Good afternoon class. Sorry for the delay. I was informed that we have 2 new students here today. A mister Gray and Lyon Fullbuster. Would you please come up here and tell us what your powers are. Also, demonstrate them aiming at the dummies at the other end of the field."

Gray and Lyon walked up to the platform the teacher was on. The Dummies coming into view. Girls all gasped and squealed in the crowd both on the field and the stadium seats.

"Hey. My name is Lyon and I do moving form of Ice-Make Magic." He turned around and attacked one of the dummies yelling "Ice-Make: Eagle"

A flock of ice shards shaped like eagles fly fast to it's target, striking it and causing the dummy to explode. Awe's and gasps can be heard from the crowd and even the teachers. Lyon spun back around and bowed,before stepping back making space for Gray.

"Um hey. I am Gray Full buster and I also use Ice-Make magic." Sighing and turning around he focused on another dummy to attack. He got into his stance like he practised many times and yelled "Ice-Make: Hammer"

Creating a shadow over the dummy, a large hammer made of ice floats ominously, before dropping down onto the dummy. Crushing it instantly. The crowd all sweatdropped before cheering for the Ice mage. When he turned back around her turned slightly red and grabbed the back of his neck in shyness. He doesn't like being on stage. Glancing over at his friends he saw Lucy cheering wildly for him and that calmed him down.

The 2 mages walked off the stage. One by one, mages were called up. They either showed a new skill or the teacher helped them strengthen an existing one. Gray and Lyon were in awe at all of there friends. Lucy was standing next to Gray, slightly in front of him, so he could be close. She tried to play it off like she hadn't meant to, but Gray caught on. He didn't mind one bit. The celestial mage was excited to show off her abilities. Purposely only showing everyone a small amount of power, she waited and wanted to show her true power to the boy. . . .no . . .man she had been waiting for.

"Next is. . . _sigh _. . . . Lucy Heartfilia." Mr. Scorpio said, with an annoyed expression and a groan.

Lyon and Gray looked confused as the stellar mage made her way to the stage. Gray leaned over to Natsu and asked "Are we missing something?"

"Well, Luce has never been really strong. She always gives the teachers a big headache. She would be made fun of if she wasn't one of the hottest girls in school."

"It's really that bad?" Gray asked, kinda more to himself. Natsu nodded.

"Whenever ever you are ready Ms. Heartfilia. Let's see if you improved." The teacher informed her in a bored tone.

"Thank you! Actually, I have a surprise today. I have been waiting for years for someone special to come back into my life before I showed anyone. I wanted them to be one of the first to see what I can do." Lucy was looking at Gray and blushing.

Reaching up her thigh she put her hand under her skirt, causing a small tidal wave of nose bleeds. "M-m-ms. He-he. . . " The startled teacher tried to say before noticing what she was doing.

A thin but big limiter was undone from her upper thigh. As she hung it in the air a huge wave of magical energy came to her, causing everyone to stare in disbelief. She turned around with a smirk, facing the poor dummies. Closing her eyes and getting serious she focused, standing tall and straight. One arm was hanging at her side and one was in front of her face, holding up her hand with 2 fingers sticking up. Then she opened her eyes, pointed her fingers at the dummies, and yelled, "Celestial Dragon Slayer: Metora". A blue and purple energy flowed from her, the sky around them turned black. Stars started to quickly appear in the darkness along with a dozen meteors rapidly approaching the field. They balls of rock decimated all of the dummies left on the field as well as created quite a few holes. Lucy smiled with satisfaction as she turned around, picked up her limiter, and latched it back around her upper thigh.

It was so quiet that even crickets didn't dare speak. Gray had decided that Lucy had gotten a millions times more attractive after that.

"Umm . . . . .great job Ms. Heartfilia." Mr. Scorpio barely was able to speak after what he just saw. The schools principal, and Cana's dad, Mr. Gildhart (as he liked to be called) took note of the powerful mage. Planning on making a phone call to a certain guild he used to belong to.

Lightly skipping over to Gray, Lucy was blushing. She walked right up to him, ignoring her friends mouths that were hanging open. "So, did I get stronger than before?" she giggled knowing the answer and stared at Gray's wide eyes. "I promised myself when you left I was going to become amazing. Just to make sure . . . you kept . . . your . . . attention on me." Lucy whispered the last sentence. Making Gray blush intensely.

All Gray could do was nod and stare. The still startled teacher finished calling up the few students that still needed to go. Her group of friends slowly started hugging her and praising her. Some punched her arm, mad that she kept it a secret.

"LETS FIGHT LUCE. I AM ALL FIRED UP!" Natsu yelled, ignoring Scorpios glares. "AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA."

"No thank you Natsu. You get too carried away." She giggled.

"You are going to train with me though, right?" The red haired mage inquired hopefully.

"Of course, Erza. You have some self control. Most of the time haha." Natsu looked sadden but quickly recovered after thinking about it, and realising she was right.

* * *

The first day of school for Gray was done. He ran out of his class as fast as he could after gathering up his stuff. Waiting outside her room, Gray put his arm around his childhood friend that meant the world to him. "Hey Lulu, want to walk home with me?"

"Sure. I will call Capricorn and let him know I won't need a ride today." Her phone already out and ringing. "Hey Capi, I just wanted to let you know I will be walking home today if that is okay?" Nodding with a smile she said thank you and hung up.

"Awesome. I wanted to get some alone time to talk with my Best friend." The raven haired man held out his wrist showing off the bracelet that said best on it. Lucy followed suite and held her wrist out too.

Suddenly, Lucy remembered, "Wait, I have cheer leading practice after school every day. Usually we all go there. The girls cheer lead and the guys run track. Levy sits and reads or does homework. I can walk after that!" She said hopefully.

"That's fine. I will just call UR and let her know. Ummm... I don't have a phone yet, so, can I barrow yours?"

"Sure, here! Might as well put her number in as well. So, I can reach you if need be."

"Okay, I will put her cell number and home number."

Almost finishing the call with Ur, the 2 had made it to the stadium were practice is. Lucy interrupted Gray to tell him she needed to change, and he can give her the phone after. Pointing out Levy, she ran to get changed. Gray put her phone in his pocket when he was done. Smiling to himself at how excited Ur was he found Lucy again, he made his way over to Levy.

"Seat taken?" He asked sitting next to Levy.

"Haha, no. It's nice to see you again!" Levy said.

The 2 sat there and talked a bunch while they watched there friends on the field below. Lyon and Wendy had found were Gray went and joined him. Giving Ur another phone call to keep her in the loop. Romeo and some of his friends came to watch, which was new. They were chatting with him and Gray noticed he kept glancing at Wendy. _Someone's got a crush on Wendy_. He sang to himself with a smile. Looking over to a certain blond friend he thought to himself, _and I have fallen for Lucy all over again._

* * *

********* I hope you enjoyed this chapter so far! I am so excited for where this story will lead. I am also working on my next story still, just had a little writers block. Check it out sometime, it's called Her Hidden Powers. *********

~~~~~ Please drop a comment and vote! ~~~~~


	4. Chapter 4: Blooming Romance

**Magnolia High**

Chapter 3: Instant Attraction

* * *

Glancing up at the raven haired man sitting in the bleachers, she slightly blushed. She knew his eyes were only for someone else, but she didn't care. She had to have him. He HAD to be hers. No matter what. She leaned over to her short, white haired friend and whispered, "Lisanna, I think I have a thing for Gray. He has gotten so handsome."

"He has, but, everyone knows he only has eyes for Lucy. It has always been that way between those two." Lisanna whispered back to her friend.

"Well, that's not fair to the other people that may like one of them. I am going to get him to notice me, He will be mine." Juvia whispered with a slight menacing tone that her friend didn't like.

Juvia had never acted or sounded this way towards any guy in school. She was one of the top 3 hottest girls in school. Lucy was first, but no guy ever got a chance with her. Well, except that fling in the summer with Natsu that turned out to be nothing. Next was Juvia for her exotic beauty. She dated a few guys but was never really invested in the relationship, just more there for the making out and potential sex. (Lisanna didn't like this about her friend). Erza was in third place, even though her looks could take second, maybe even first. Her attitude though, that was a big turn off for many, so she ended up in third. Lisanna would have to watch her friend closely. She could trust in Jellal and Gajeel, so she would talk to them about it later.

* * *

Practice had finished and everyone was making there way out of the locker rooms. The guys were out in no time and met up with their bleacher friends in front of the school. Gray was leaning against a wall next to where the girls came out, so he could wait for Lucy.

Girls started trickling out slowly. A blue haired girl came out that Gray recognized as Juvia and strode towards him. He had to admit to himself, _she has gotten pretty damns sexy as well. But she is no Lucy. Something about that smirk and her personality, that I gathered so far, is off from how I used to know her_.

Juvia stood in front of Gray, a little too close for his comfort. Sticking her chest out to obviously get his attention, he made sure to keep his eyes up. The group in front of the school looked back at what was happening. The men felt bad for Gray, already under Juvia's radar on his first day. Lisanna had a moment to pull Gajeel and Jellal to the side while they were distracted and told them what Juvia said. They agreed to keep an eye out. They were part of the badass popular kid group, but they were the 3 nice ones. Rogue might have been too, but he never talked and always stuck with Sting, so they didn't know.

Lucy walked out of the locker room and turned to walk up the path to the front of the school. Stopping in her tracks she saw Juvia leaning into Gray reaching for his hair and playing with it. Her chest was pressing into him pretty hard and Lucy did not like it. Lucy had already came to terms with she had a crush on Gray and knew she was jealous, but she wasn't going to let it turn her into a sobbing mess. She was going to fight for what she wanted and had waited for. Plus, Gray looked REALLY uncomfortable.

"Juvia saw something in your hair, Gray-sama. Excuse me." Juvia said in her sweetest voice, while pushing her chest into Gray.

"Um. . . .thanks. But you didn't need to get that close for that. IT is annoying and makes me uncomfortable." Gray said, then gentle moved Juvia off of him. Girls like that were disgusting to him. The entire group smirked in approval and at Juvia's embarrassment. Juvia was seething, because guys never turned her down. Gray wasn't going to be her first, that was for damn sure. Little to her knowledge that wouldn't work.

Gray saw Lucy and got flustered and ran up to Lucy. With a hug smile, that she could see nerves through, he approached her. "Hey Lulu, ummm, ready to walk home together?"

_*Giggle* _"Sure Gray! Looks like you had run in with the resident whore. I feel bad for you." Lucy said this loudly, so Juvia and the group heard. Shock ran through the lot of them. Their little shy Lucy was NEVER like this. Everyone guessed she was ready to protect her man. Gray's face was shocked at the aggression, but was also elated that she also didn't think he was into Juvia. Juvia was at her boiling point now.

Lucy walked by Juvia, with her head high and a smile on her face. Gray didn't want to get to close to Juvia or in between the girls, so he was a step behind Lucy and positioned on her other side. walking up to the nicer group of friends they all split up and started walking home.

Friends slowly parted ways as they walked, finally leaving Gray and Lucy alone. They talked about even more things that have happened in the last 10 years. Mainly Gray was talking because he was the one that went to a new place. In no time at all, they were standing outside a house Lucy recognized.

"So, this is where we moved to. The old house was taken so Ur found this. I was happy we got this one because I was hoping you still lived up the street there." Gray pointed in the direction the car went the other day.

"Oh, yeah I still do. That means we are neighbours now! You have a lot of sleep overs to make up for. Just like when we were kids." Soon a blush overtook her face, realizing as a 17 and 18 year old by themselves, sleepovers were much different now.

"Y-y-yeah." Gray stammered, seeming to have the same thought. _Stop is Gray, don't have those thoughts about her. You just started talking to her today. . . . . but I mean, she is pretty sexy, so not like I wouldn't mind a sleep over. NO NO NO NO. STOP IT! Oh god she is staring at you now and you have to try to calm your thoughts. You probably look like an idiot. DISTRACTION, NEED DISTRACTION. _His thoughts kinda went wild, just a bit. "Um... *clears throat* . . . I can walk you all the way home then, since it isn't far."

"O-oh, Sure! I'd love that." Lucy said, he eyes lifting to Gray's. It seemed like slow motion to Gray and his heart skipped a beat, making his cheeks involuntarily turning red. The stellar mage giggled as he turned to face the direction of her house and started walking. He is being so cute. I bet he doesn't show other people this side of him.

Skipping lightly after him Lucy caught up. He wouldn't make eye contact with her, and she knew it was because he was blushing. A bright and evil idea floated into her head. She saw that the arm of his that was closest to hers hand his hand planted into his pocket. Without warning she looped her arm through his and leaned against him. His head whipped to the side in shock, only to be met with a pair of delicious brown eyes staring up at him, and her chest was pressing against his arm. _Holy fuck, that is her chest against me. They are so big and . . no no no . . . focus Gray, focus. Her smile is so adorable and her lips look so soft. does she even know how much she is teasing me?. _Gray was losing his composer so bad and Lucy was lapping it up. She knew he was teased, because his face was so red. He was in such shock he stopped walking and was just staring at her, not even hiding how red his face was.

They stood there like that for a few moments before Gray finally let out a little whisper, "Lucy . . ." Not being able to control himself any more, he dropped his backpack he was holding so he could free his hand. Turning into her he placed his hand on her cheek, stroking it with his thumb for a second. "I missed you so much." Whispering again so only she could hear.

"I missed you too Gray." Lucy's whisper was barely heard by even Gray, but he did hear it. Without thinking Gray moved his hand to the back of her head and pulled her close for a kiss. Lucy didn't resist one bit. She relished in how pillow like his lips felt. A slight coolness to them made her body hot. They pressed against each other firmly, Lucy bringing her body closer, only turning Gray on more. He tried his best not to get too excited, but he wasn't able to completely control it. He knew she could feel his chubby against her hip, and it excited him more that she didn't seem to care.

Breaking away panting, Lucy took a step back. "We should probably stop there head to the house." Lucy said, a blush on her face. she turned around to adjust herself, Gray followed suit, tucking his chubby into his waist band of his boxer briefs the best he could. He would have to take care of his blue balls later.

"Yeah . . . *clears throat* . . . Hey Lulu?"

"Yes Gray?"

"I want to start dating you if that's alright? And so you know, I will only ever date you."

"I would love that Gray. I really like you, and it's only the fist day. It feels like no time has passed between us and us being together seems so right. I don't want anything to be official yet either, because we still need to get to know each other a little more. Also, just a warning . .. um . . . Juvia has never been turned down by a guy before. So, today with what you did, she is going to try harder to get you to be with her."

"I don't want to be with that skank, ever. Girls like that disgust me." Gray interrupted.

"Yes, well, I think we should make a promise right now. If something like today happens, were one of us is close to a person like how Juvia was with you, we need to give the other person time to clear things up. I only say this because there was a rumour that Juvia found out a boy was going to break up with her, so she paid another girl to get him in a risqué position, then Juvia timed it so her and her friends walked in on them. Then Juvia was in the position to break up with him. She had never been dumped, and always has done the dumping. So, I don't trust her."

"Hmmm, I could see that after how she was today. The glares she gave you tells me something is up. I will try my best to be careful and you should too."

They had continued walking towards her house, about the group and how everyone changed and why they kinda split apart. A large mansion came into view that Gray recognized, it had been awhile. The pair walked up the steps in through the giant front doors. Taking off there shoes at the front door and slipping on slippers (there where slippers in a little basket for guests to take), they made their way inside.

"Virgo, I am home!" Lucy shouted.

"Welcome home Lu . . . . . . Gray?" Virgo was stunned to see a friend with Lucy. Not just any friend, a that used to come to her house all the time. Virgo missed watching them play together.

Virgo rushed up to Gray and hugged him, which maids were not supposed to do.

*chuckle* "I missed you too Virgo." Gray was laughing, because Virgo was now straightening her dress out and bowing in apology.

"Virgo, are dad and my brother home?"

"Yes miss, they are up in the office."

"Thank you!" Lucy grabbed Gray's hand and lead him to a newer part of the house. Gray could tell it had been renovated and had some things added on in the years he was gone.

"My brother is an honorary guild member at Fairy Tail, but he works with my dad now. Training to take over the company one day."

"I see. I feel bad he is stuck with that responsibility, but I know he can do it."

A large set of intricately carved doors were in front of them. Lucy knocked and heard a gruff "Who is it?" from inside. That was Laxus, for sure.

"It's me Lucy!" She called inside to her brother. This made him smile. He loved getting visit from his sister. They were close, because he knew dad didn't know how to be.

"Oh, come in Luce." Laxus said, putting his pen down.

The door creeked open quietly and a blond head popped in. "I also brought a surprise!"

"Oh really? Should I be worried?" Laxus looked amused and slightly concerned.

"Nope. TADA!" She threw the door open wider and held her hands up to present the surprise.

"Hey Laxus! Hello Mr. Heartfilia." Gray said with a respectful bow.

"No shit. Gray! How have you been?" Laxus got up excited to bring Gray into a big hug. He was over-the-moon because he knew Lucy would be happier than she has been in a long time. "Lets go downstairs and chat for a bit." A disapproving cough came form Jude, warranting Laxus to wave his hand. He would deal with his dad's words later.

Virgo brought snacks and drinks for everyone while they sat and chatted. Gray re-told his stories about his time up north, the training, the little town they were in, and how the family was doing. Also, how Ur ended up just adopting all 3 of them because they had all gotten close. Laxus filled him in on how Lucy did after he left, causing Lucy to redden and Gray to feel bad, then he went on about the things he has been doing. Laxus and Gray always got along really well.

It was getting late, so Lucy and Laxus walked Gray to the gate at the end of their property. Homework still needed to be done and Laxus was going to get behind on his work. They watched the raven haired friend walk out of site. Turning around Laxus put an arm around Lucy and they laughed back to the house. Jude watched from the window and thought, _It is good to see her smile like that gain and laugh. I am also happy that Gray is back. Lucy needed someone there for her and I always knew Gray was a good kid. Ur used to be best friends with Layla, so I also knew he came from a good home. Laxus also looks so much happier. I feel bad that he took on the role of dad more than me and more than a big brother. I got so lucky with my family. There isn't much work left, so tonight, I will finish it for Laxus._

Gray walked through the doors of his house with a sorry look towards Ur.

"Your home rather late. Dinner is in the microwave so it didn't get too cold."

"Thank you Ur. I have so much to tell you!" Gray gushed everything to Ur about today. They were very close and it made Ur feel good to know that all the kids trusted her. With Wendy and Lyon in their room, Gray spilled everything out to her. How he felt about Lucy, a PG version of the kiss, Juvia's actions and just everything. He was scarfing his food down at the same time, and soon finished. When he was done telling her everything, he rushed upstairs to finish his homework.

He had ended up doing most of it when he was on the bleachers, with Levy. So, he didn't have to worry about it at night. After he had finished he stretched and went to take a shower. While in the shower he smiled thinking about how the girl he had been waiting for for 10 years was not only in the same place BUT was also the same person inside he remembered. On the outside though, she definitely matured. Like a lot. thinking of her hugging him and their kiss, his solider stood at attention. "All right you win. . . " Gray mumbled to his little friend. He took care of the urges the little monster was putting in his mind then finished his shower. Now, more tired from the mini arm workout, he threw on his boxer briefs he got from a drawer and passed out on his bed for the night. Didn't even bother covering up, which thankfully he had the door closed.

Lucy stayed up a little later to finish her homework. Once she was done she too decided to take a shower. Thinking about the kiss and Gray's manhood pressing against her, she soon had the same idea Gray had earlier and obliged the little demon egging her on from between her legs. It had been a while since Lucy had done that, because she was always focused on school work. She felt sweet relief and more relaxed that she had been in awhile. finishing up, she got to to do her night time routine, dried her hair, slipped on a night gown and went to bed. Dozing off with a smile.

* * *

********* Things are getting a tad steamy, I hope you are enjoying it. I am not going to make Juvia too bad of a person , bc it has been done a lot before, BUT having her be evil just works a little better for this story. More fun and sexy moments to come in the future. I hope you are enjoying this new story! *********

~~~~~ Please comment and Vote! I love hearing back from you all! ~~~~~


	5. Chapter 5: The New Couple

**Magnolia High**

Chapter 5: The New Couple

* * *

Waking with a smile plastered across their face, the new unofficial couple woke up in their respective beds. In a good mood the both got ready for the day. Lucy raced through her shower, did her usual morning skin care and make-up routine, jumped into her school uniform. She got ready so fast breakfast wasn't even ready. She grabbed a banana and scarfed it down as she got her shoes on, discarding the peel into a near by trash can. Out the door in record time she was already walking toward a certain house. Hoping she could catch him before he went to school.

A raven haired boy strolled out of the house by himself, he had the same idea and was going to see if she was ready to walk with him to school. When he looked up he came face to face with the blonde he was just thinking about. A huge smile plastered across their faces and a redness creeping onto their cheeks. He slowly approached Lucy, keeping his head down slightly to hide a bit of the blush.

"Morning Gray!" Lucy decided to break the ice.

"Morning! I was just going to go up and ask if you maybe . . . wanted to walk to school . . . with me?" Gray was growing redder by the second.

Lucy smiled and looped her arm into his. Causing the embarrassed boy to stiffen slightly, remembering what happened last night. Lucy just giggled, knowing what he was thinking about. They had a nice light hearted conversation on the way to school. Every once in awhile giving each other flirty little glances, making the other one internally swoon. It was almost sickening how adorable these 2 were acting. At one point, Ur had driven by without them noticing, and smiled as she saw her little Gray look happier than he had in a long while. She got a glimpse of how cute her adopted son could actually be. This warmed her heart because she knew he wasn't as closed off as he made himself seem. This gave her so much hope for him and the future. Now, she had to look out for the other 2. Lyon didn't care when he saw them and Wendy gushed about it with Ur.

At the school, Lucy's group of friends was looking their way watching them giggling together and arms linked. Happy to see Lucy with a genuine smile on that she hasn't had in a long time, the friends just watch her. Once the couple notices they are being watched they unlink arms and giggle, walking up to the group bashfully.

"Ooooo, look at this cute couple!" Mira had hearts in her eyes.

"Well, we are just dating for now. Nothing official yet, ya know. Get to know each other a bit more. IT has been 10 years after all." Lucy said, smiling up at Gray.

"Damn you work fast Gray. A lot of boys here are going to be jealous. Lucy is the most sought after, though she never says yes. The new guy comes in an snatches her away." Loke says with a chuckle in his voice.

The bell rings, so the group heads in, not noticing a glaring bluenette watching the new almost couple. Her little group of friends also looking at them, with 3 that were glancing at their friend. They had a bad feeling about the way she was looking at Lucy. They know she can do some pretty crazy things if she wanted to put her mind and parents money to it.

The day goes on like usual. They are all in their separate classes, but meet up for lunch. While they are all out for lunch a certain jealous water mage slips a note into one of his textbooks he has for the next class. in between the classes during the day Lucy and Gray has an ongoing note passed between each other. Settling down with his book for the last period of the day, he notices a note is slipped into the front of it. It didn't look like something Lucy would write on, it was a water themed stationary, written in blue ink. This was definitely Juvia's doing. He was tempted to throw it away an ignore it, but 2 words in bold caught his eyes OR ELSE. He decided to read it just to be safe. It read:

_Hey future boyfriend,_

_One day you will be mine. I am better than that bitch Lucy in every way, you better realise this soon. Juvia is warning you once and only once. Leave Lucy alone and come to Juvia __**OR ELSE! **__You have been warned._

_Your one and true love,_

_Juvia_

Steam was metaphorically coming out of his ears. His face was red from anger and Natsu noticed. Curious what had his friends first clenched to the point it went from red to white, he leaned over and whispered, "Dude, you looked pissed. What happened?"

Without a word, Gray handed the boy the paper he had found. Natsu's eyes widened. Juvia was bad news, but he never heard of her being this bad. Feeling for his friend he handed the note back and whispered, "don't worry about it. Just show Lucy after school, she should know about it." Gray just nodded and focused on note taking to calm down his own anger levels that were about to break.

After school, Gray grabbed his stuff quickly and made a B-line for the stadium on the side of the school. Eventually the whole group was out front of the school after practice and started the long trek back to their homes. Once Lucy and Gray, Gray stopped walking and turned to Lucy. Pulling something out of his pocket.

"Lulu, I think you should have a look at this. I want to keep everything transparent with you."

"Oh, what is it?" Lucy asked, more her to herself than him. Looking at the note she began to get red in the face. her anger was through the roof. Shoving the note back into his hands she took a few steps away to process everything and to his surprise, she turned to face him with a smile.

Staring at him for a second, she raced towards him and placed her hand at the back of his neck. Then she pulled him in close and gave him a deep, big, passionate kiss. So intense and filled with love that his knees were literally going weak. He knew another cold shower was in store for him later as they deepened the kiss even more. Without the pair noticing, Juvia had rode by in the car her dad sent to pick her up from school. She saw the entire thing, angering her more. Seeing Gray completely absorbed into the kiss. Swearing she was going to get Lucy back, she started to think of ways to break them apart. He WAS going to be HERS.

* * *

Roughly 2 weeks, had passed, Lucy and Gray have gotten a lot closer. Track and Cheer leading were cancelled for the day as the school tended to the field and stadium. So, the friends were just hanging out in front of the school deciding what they should do. It was a Friday after all, so they were thinking of something fun to do.

"Oh, I got an idea! How about the new arcade that just opened in town? It will be my treat." Lucy said excitedly to the group.

"That sounds awesome Luce! But isn't that far?" Natsu asked.

"Give me one second." Lucy turned and pulled out her phone to call Capricorn, their personal driver.

"Hey, Capi, can you do me a favour" _Yes. Ms. Lucy? _"Can you bring the limo to pick my friends up and take us to the new arcade? Our practice got done early today. Also, they would also need a ride home or at least a place near by that isn't far for them to walk." _Sure Ms. Lucy. Your dad and brother are at home for the day, so I have the time_. "Thank you so much Capi!"

"Okay guys. I have a ride for us all."

"What? For us all?" Natsu, again confused.

Lucy just shook her head, and within 5 minutes a limo pulled up to the school. Everyone was staring at the group as they climbed into the car. Lucy rarely showed off her wealth in ways like this, so the group was excited. Everyone knew her dad was a multi billionaire, but loved her because she didn't flaunt it. That is one reason she was popular.

The limo pulled up to the side of a strip mall to let the teens out, and Capri big them farewell. HE pulled out a book and began to read while the kids headed to the arcade. The kids left their backpacks in the car and headed to the arcade, super excited. When they entered they noticed it was more than an arcade. It had a small bowling alley, a couple escape rooms, and a little fast food type eating area. They decided to save the bowling and escape room room for another day, so Lucy went and got 2 small buckets full of tokens.

"Here everyone! Grab an hand full of tokens and take them with you. I will have one of the main buckets, and here Mira can you hold onto the other one?"

"Sure Lucy. This is amazing looking. There are so many games I want to try."

"Thank you Lucy/Luce/Lulu! The group said at once and bolted in every direction. Lucy laughed as her and Gray went over to play some Skeeball. It was Lucy's favourite arcade game so she played for an hour or so. Feeling thirst and a tad hungry Lucy headed to the food court to grab a bite. Gray followed behind her.

"Hey Lulu, there is a little seating area over there. Let's sit there."

"Okay, I can set the bucket down with you and grab us some food." Setting the bucket down she motioned to grab to hand her something. "Hey hun, can I have my wallet?" She had grabbed a small wallet that day with a tiny bit of cash and her cards. Gray offered to carry it for her so she didn't have to bring her purse in. He also held her phone for her.

"Would you mind getting me a drink?"

"Sure, what would you like? "

"Just a soda please. Oh, and maybe some fries?"

"Okay, we can split the fries, I wanted to get something to snack on as well."

Ten minutes later Lucy came back with 2 sodas, a large batch of curly fries and some ketchup. She slid in next to Gray and snuggled into him. They ate and talked, watching everyone run around like crazy. Especially Natsu. Mira was looking around with and empty bucket in her hand, so Lucy waved her hands so Mira could spot her.

"Oh, there you guys are. Ooo, can I steal a fry?" Once the fry was devoured she asked Lucy. "Can I take the other bucket? Natsu is going crazy."

"Haha, sure. I am having a nice time watching you guys go crazy. I got to play the game I wanted. Skeeball is my jam." Mira giggled and took the bucket away.

Lucy leaned back into Gray and wiggled her butt back so she was closer to him. "You need to stop doing that Missy. You make it hard to behave around you sometimes you know that." A deep seductive voice echoed in her ears. She blushed hard and smiled mischievously.

"Do what? This?" She wiggled her butt again, purposely teasing him between his legs. "Why should I stop doing that? I am just cuddling up to you." She made it sound as innocent as possible.

"Don't try to play those games with me you mischievous little girl. Or I will play back." When he said this, his hands went under her shirt, caressing her belly before moving up under her breasts. Teasing his hand JUST under her bra's under wire. While she was distracted with that he nibbled on her neck. She let out a little squeek, that thankfully was drowned out by the music.

"Calm down mister. I give, I give."

"That's better. Hey Lulu, can I ask you something?

"Sure love, what is it?"

"Be my girlfriend please? It's been 2 weeks and I just keep loving you more and more."

Lucy sat up and turned around to face her man. She gave him a genuinely happy smile and kissed him. The group had just bee n walking towards them to ask for food, when they saw the kiss. Not knowing this wasn't the first time this has happened. They froze in place and looked in shock. Lucy pulled away and whispered loud enough that only he could here, "Of course. I was hoping you would ask soon."

Gray was about to go in for another kiss but he saw a bunch of people behind Lucy and stopped. He chuckled and lowered his head. "Looks like we got an audience Lulu."

before Lucy could turn around Natsu was by the table, "About damn time. Your official now right?"

"Yes Natsu" _Giggle_. Lucy smiled big and scooted herself back onto Gray. "Did you need something?"

"Um yes, we were wondering if you were getting food for us too?" Natsu asked hopefully.

"Oh, yea, here let me go up with you all. Gray my wallet please?"

Gray handed over the wallet and watched his GIRLFRIEND walk away. She took care of the food and they played for a few hours more. Finally, when it was getting late, they all got into the limo. Capricorn didn't mind taking them all home so they didn't walk alone. Once in front of Gray's Lucy spoke to Capricorn, "Hey Capi, I am getting off here. It is not far from the house and I want to say hi to Gray's mum. It's been 10 years. Also, can you tell my brother I might be eating dinner with them. Thank you!" The driver just nodded and drove off once the pair were out.

Gray guided Lucy up to the house and opened the door for her. "Ur, I'm home. I brought a guest."

"Ah guest? Who did you bring . . . LUCY?"

"Hello Mrs. Fullbuster."

"Oh, Lucy, I have known you since you were born. I was close with your mom. Just call me Ur. Oh my god, you look just liek your mom. So, beautiful and mature now."

"Also, I am Gray's girlfriend." The celestial mage chimed in, knowing Ur would freak out, in a good way. Gray gave her a death glare that only made her giggle.

"OMG YOU ARE WITH MY GRAY! LAYLA WOULD BE SO HAPPY! THIS IS A DREAM COME TRUE!

"Mum, calm down okay. Sheesh." Gray said redder than Erza;'s hair.

"Sorry, sorry. Will you stay for dinner? I would love to catch up with you!"

"Of course. I already sent notice to my family that I might be back later."

At that moment an unexpected knock came at the door. Ur opened it and looked at the man confusingly. "Hello sir. May I help you?"

"Ur, it hasn't been THAT long. You forgot me already? I came to say hello since Lucy is here and dad is out on a business date."

"LAXUS?"

"Last time I checked I was."

"Omg, come in, come in. Have dinner with us. I actually made too much food today so this is perfect. I followed a new recipe and didn't realise it made family portions. So, I doubled the batch."

"Oh, well thank you! I would love too. Hey sis!" Laxus stepped into the house more.

"Hey bro. Guess what?"

"What?" Laxus had a caring and gentle smile when he looked at Lucy. Ur knew then that he had been looking after Lucy which made her heart happy. Layla would be so proud.

"Gray and I are finally officially a couple."

"What? That's awesome Lucy, congrats!" He gave his sister a big hug, He was happy for her. Then unexpectedly gave Gray a big hug too. "I knew you would take care of her. You are the only man I will ever approve of with my sister."

"Oh, thanks man. I love Lucy with all my heart, so you wont have to worry about me doing anything to hurt her."

"Lucy, is that you?" A small female voice that Laxus didn't reconize, belonged to a little blue haired girl. Then it clicked.

"Wendy? Is that you?"

"Ummmm, do I know you?"

"Haha, well I guess you wouldn't remember me. I am Lucy's older brother Laxus. I remember seeing you last when you were just 3. Wow, you have grown up so much. Turned into a lovely looking young lady if I do say so myself. Your big brother better be watching out for you."

"You mean brotherS." A silvered haired kid made his way into the room.

"Oh wow, Lyon too. How has it been?" Laxus hugged his old friend. He really missed these guys too.

"I have been doing well. And you."

"I have been busy. Adult-ing sucks." The kids laughed at that. "So, did Ur adopt you 3?"

"Yes, not long after we made it to a small town in Iceberg. She took all 3 of us in." Gray answered.

"It was the best decision of my life."Ur said now joining the conversation. "Let's continue this over food. It is ready and on the table."

The group sat down for a meal and exchanged stories. Lucy was so glad to see Laxus in such a happy mood, reconnecting with old friends. It has been too long since he has gotten to enjoy himself like this. The talked for hours, even after the food was gone. Lucy and Laxus eventually walked home together, laughing and talking about the night. Jude had arrived home and was told were his 2 kids were. It made him happy as well seeing Laxus in high spirits again. He owed Ur so much, for bring joy back into his kids lives.

That night Lucy and Gray had been texting a lot, he had finally gotten a cellphone and Lucy's number. The texts slowly got flirty-er and flirty-er. Wanting to spice things up Lucy sent him a photo to him with the caption. _One day, in the future, you will get to see more_. Gray lost his shit, took the phone into the bathroom, and took a cold shower after he got him self a little hot and bothered first. Lucy laughed knowing what she was doing to the poor boy, got ready for bed and went to sleep. Gray wasn't too far behind her.

(Picture sent to Gray, from Lucy, below. no wonder he couldn't sleep right away LOL)

* * *

*********** I hope you are enjoying this so far. I am trying to include a few more pictures just to help with visuals. ***********

_~~~~~ Please, leave a comment below to let me know how you like it so far and vote! Thank you! ~~~~~_


	6. Chapter 6: The Beginning Of Danger

**Magnolia High**

Chapter 6: The Beginning Of Danger

* * *

A month has passed and everyone in the school new of the new couple. Not like you could miss them, they were always together. Always passing notes in the hall and lots of PDA when they thought no one was looking. Their friends didn't mind though, because they were just happy that they were happy. Many of the boys in school were pissed because they didn't know their past, so from their point of view, the new guy came in and stole the unreachable girl. She had become more of a challenge, or mission to beat, to the boys in the school and less of an actual love interest. The only other 2 people that were not happy was Lyon and Juvia. Lyon was head over heels for Juvia, but she wouldn't give him the time of day. Juvia had her sights set on Gray and she would just about anything.

The day came when the long haired bluenette got a call from her dad's assistant at work. She had heard that Gray's stepmom's name was Ur, which rang a bell, but she wasn't sure why. Well, the assistant for her dad called to confirm that Ur was working for her dad. Just the piece of information she needed. Now, it was time to devise a plan to get HER man. No matter what he thought.

* * *

Inside the school, classes had just let out. Gray was walking along in the hall when an arm grabbed him and pulled him into an empty class room.

The lights were off, he could tell between the fingers of the person covering his eyes. "Surprise my sexy man!" A sultry voice whispered into his ear. He knew that voice.

"You sexy man now, am I?" Gray smirked and turned to face his abductor.

_Giggle_. " What? You don't want to be my sexy man" The blonde pouted.

"Hey now. I never said that!" Gray exclaimed, putting his hand behind his girlfriends head and pulling her into a tight kiss.

Only making out, thing were going slow. Mainly because they didn't have enough time alone at any point to do more, but also Lucy was nervous. She was a virgin after all, so she wasn't in a rush. The kiss deepened and Lucy wrapped her legs around him once he set her down on the teacher's desk. Without realising it, Lucy began rubbing her self into Gray, making his soldier stand tall. Her groaned into her mouth and pulled her vest and uniform shirt out of her skirt. Waiting a moment, he slowly slid his hand up to the base of her bra. This is the furthest he has gone with her and if she was letting him, he wasn't going to waste the opportunity. Slipping his fingers under the strong wire, he groped her gigantic breast. It was soft like smooth silk and so supple. He played with her perky nipple, causing her to moan into his mouth hard. Feeling more than teased Lucy used her hand to glide over Gray's swollen bulge. He grunted and pushed into her, and basically began dry humping her. She lifted her skirt up so that he was rubbing up on her panties. Feeling the underside of his dick start to feel wet, he realised that it was from Lucy. Panting louder now, Lucy was having trouble controlling her moans. Pulling Gray harder against her mouth, she let him muffle her sounds. Gray new he was going to cum any moment and so did Lucy.

"Gr. . ray. . . . I'm . . .going . . . to . . cum. . . ngh." Lucy slammed her lips back onto his after her whispered confession. Letting out a huge moan Gray felt the wetness between her legs double. Soaking the front of his pants. Just then Gray groaned deeply into Lucy's mouth as he came inside his briefs. His juices were being soaked up by his boxers and mixing with Lucy's on his pants. His shirt was pushed aside out of that way, but thank god he wore it un-tucked and moved it out of the way. It might just be able to hide the white stain they created together.

Pulling away, the two separated and pulled themselves together. Lucy grabbed some tissue to wipe the sweat off both of their foreheads, then hid it in her bag to through away at home. The trash bin was already taken out of this room, so it would be weird. Trying to not look suspicious, the two briskly walked down the halls and out to the front.

Their group of friends had stayed behind wondering were they were, only to see the 2 of them running out of the building with faces as red as a tomato.

"What took you so long?" Natsu shouted at the pair.

"Eeeeeeekkkkkk" Lucy scream super loud and clutched her chest.

Bursting into laughing tears the group stared at the startled stellar mage.

"What were you 2 doing. . . hmmmmm?" Cana asked the pair, knowing something went down.

"N-nothing!" Gray said as confidentially as he could.

"Sure. "Nothing", Haha." Cana walked away after making the air quotes

The group began walking away together, laughing and chatting. Loke Slid his arm around Gray's neck and slowed their walking down so they were behind the group out of ear shot range. Gray was looking at Loke confused and slightly worried about what his friend had to say.

"So, I see you and Lucy had a good time." He pointed at Gray's crouch, his back pack raised his shirt up slightly when he walked so Loke noticed it right away. "Might want to hold you backpack lower, or everyone will see."

With that, Gray looked down and noticed he was right. He pulled his pants up more and adjusted himself as Loke walked back to the group. Smirking to himself, he recalled what him and Lucy had just done in the classroom. It took all his will power to not grin like and idiot. He rejoined with the group and and slid his way into the conversation seamlessly. Slowly the group broke apart, going to the homes in the plethora of directions. Eventually leaving Lucy and Gray alone.

"Sooooooo . . . . " I really enjoyed earlier." Lucy broke the silence, talking about what was on both their minds.

"Yea, it was amazing. I have never done anything with a girl before, I have to admit. I was hoping to see you again. I am glad I waited because, that was just amazing. I can't wait for more to come in the future. . . . . when you are ready of course." Gray rambled on, causing Lucy to giggle. Thinking to herself, she decided she wouldn't mind them doing more either. The thought made her cheeks turn crimson.

"Y-y-yea."

"Are you blushing? Could you, maybe, be thinking of us doing more?" Gray teased. She turned redder which meant he hit the nail on the head. They were in front of his house now, and not wanting her family to see his pants on accident he decided to go in. "Well, I am going to head in. Normally I would walk you the rest of the way, but I don't think Laxus would appreciate how my pants look."

Only able to nod, Lucy stepped into Gray and gave him a gentle kiss good bye. "See you tomorrow my handsome man."

"See you tomorrow my beautiful woman."

Gray turned and went inside to shower and change as fast as he can, and Lucy walked to her home. Once inside she too took a shower and hid her underwear deep in her basket of dirty clothes. Smiling thinking about earlier and how good it felt. Little did they know, the happiness was going to be short lived.

* * *

_**** Later that evening at 8 p.m.****_

* * *

Climbing into bed Gray saw his phone light up. Grabbing it he looked at the unfamiliar number. It was local, and didn't look like a scammer, so he answered it.

"Hello?"

"Gray-sama! So, this is really your number."

"Juvia? How the hell did you get this number?"

"I just asked around. It wasn't hard."

"Yea, well how about you forget it."

"Now, is that anyway to talk to your future girlfriend. And before you say no, I wanted to tell you something. I found out that your stepmom, Ur, works for my dad. It would be a shame if she lost her job, especially if it was because her son decided not to date me instead."

"Juvia you bitch, are you black mailing me?"

"I am getting what I want, which I always do. I expect an answer tomorrow. Better remember this number. . . Oh and you better not say anything to your mom, or else." The line on went dead.

"FUCK!" Gray screamed into his pillow. He didn't know what to do. He couldn't talk to his mom and what about Lucy. Needing to talk to Lucy, he grabbed a zip up sweater and through his shoes on. He raced out the door and headed to Lucy's.

It was 8:15 p.m. and Lucy was getting into bed. She was about to pick up her new book to read some more when she heard a sound coming from somewhere in her room. It was a tiny clinking sound. After a minute it went silent, then a knock came from her balcony door. Startled she turned to see Gray on her balcony, and ran to let him in.

"What the fuck do you think you are doing here this late?" Lucy whispered threateningly. Gray was startled a bit, but remembered what he came here for.

"Juvia got my cell number and called me." Sighing he told her everything that happened.

"That BITCH!" Lucy yelled.

At that moment the door to her room opened and Laxus stepped in. "Is everything alright? . . . Gray?"

"It's not what you think! I needed to talk to Lucy about something really important?"

"Oh really? What is so important that you snuck into my little sister's room at this hour?"

"Well, I guess I can tell you. She just said not to tell my mom. . . _sigh_..." As Laxus closed the door and sat on the edge of the bed,Gray explained everything.

"Well, shit. That is black mail, and she could get away with it. It would be hard to prove anything from a phone conversation and you can't tell Ur. You are in a tough spot." Laxus thought out loud. Relieved he didn't catch a late night sex session from his younger sister, and it really was a serious issue.

"Can't Laxus just tell Ur? It's not technically you?"

"I wouldn't want to risk it if she can get my mom fired that easily."

"Well . . . .then . . ._sigh_ . . . . let's "break up". Meaning, we are going to pretend to everyone you split things with me on the walk home today. You hang out with her friends, so the other's can't bother you with questions and I will just stop talking to everyone, as if I am sad. Which I will be a little sad seeing you with her. But then, we can either get a recording or something written from her stating she black mailed you. Then you can let her know you faked it and send Ur the evidence. She can bring it up to her dad directly. HE might not know she is doing this?" Lucy took in a deep breath and both men stared at her.

"Lucy, I think that is the best chance you two have at solving this. I hate to say it and I am sorry little sis." Laxus said thoughtfully, thinking over Lucy's plan.

"I could never hurt you though Lulu."

"It will hurt, yes, but I am agreeing to this and I know you aren't really into her. So, I will be fine. I love Ur like a second mother and would do anything to make sure she is okay. Just promise not to kiss her. I know there is going to be her snuggling up to you and hand holding, but nothing else. Just tell her you agreed to date her, but didn't promise you would do anything else. So, it is technically what she wanted."

"I will do that. For you. I don't want to kiss that creature anyways. If she really pushes it then I will just go tell Ur and let her handle it. Hopefully, we can do this in a couple days and I don't have to pretend too long."

"Yea . . . Oh and Bro?"

"Yes Lucy?"

"After school, later in the evening, say 6 to 8 ish, can Gray sneak over into my room? It won't be for funny stuff, just so I can spend time with him. Especially after seeing another woman on him all day."

"Normally I would say no, BUT this is not a normal situation, so yes. Lock your door once he is here. I will do a door check so I know when to start covering for you,if dad tries to come around"

"Thank you bro!" Lucy jumped into Laxus's arms and gave him a big hug.

"I will be going now. Say your goodbyes and get some rest. IT is going to be a hard few days coming up for you both mentally and emotionally."

"Ok Laxus, no problem. This is going to suck." Gray grabbed Laxus's hands and pulled him into a bro hug.

Laxus made his way to the door scratching his head. Lucy knows he was thinking about everything still. Trying to find any other way to help them. Gray pulled her into a hug from behind and kissed her neck. Then he let go and locked her door with a mischievous grin.

"What are you planning you evil man?" Lucy joked.

"Well, starting tomorrow I have to pretend to date that monster, SOOOO . . . I want to create one last good memory."

Gray ran over to her and lifted her up. Walking to the bed he tossed her on it and crawled on top of her. planting a kiss on her lips, he felt her kiss back aggressively. Wanting her to have a good memory, and for him as well, he was going to make her cum one more time before he left. Knowing he didn't have long he wasted no time in in placing his hand on her stomach, under her night time tank top. Using his pinky, he teased her just under he booty short waist band. He slid his hand down under her shorts and under wear. This caused Lucy's eyes to shoot open in alarm, pushing on him slightly. Feeling daring he kept going until his finger were teasing something plush and trimmed. groaning into her, he slid his hand further until he felt a different set of lips kiss his fingers. Never getting this intimate with a girl he relished in the heavenly feeling of Lucy's center. Teasing her, he heard her squeak slightly, still freaking out a little at what he was about to do. Then he let the tip of his one finger dive into her center to collect fluid, so he could then play with her shiny white orb. Teasing the orb he felt he shiver in pleasure, and stopped pushing against him. in fact, she began to push into him. After teasing her a bit, he took 2 fingers and plunged them inside her slowly. Moving in and out he stroked her inner walls, while his thumb played with her little white ball. Moving to her neck he showered her with light kisses, so he didn't leave a mark. She gasped a tad loudly, so she bit into her forearm. Muffling her screams and moan, turning Gray on immensely. Grabbing a pillow to put over her face, Lucy let out a giant, sexy scream as she came all over Gray's hand.

Pulling away Gray kissed her forehead and whispered good night. Before she could do anything he was out the balcony and shimmering down to the ground. All Lucy could do was cover herself and pass out. She was exhausted to say the least. Gray got home, and quietly ran to his room. Running into the bathroom he yanked his bottoms off and pleasured himself. Remember everything form the day and how she felt. Finishing in the toilet in front of him, he grabbed his briefs and slid into bed. Passing out with a grin across his face. Forgetting what tomorrow was going to bring.

* * *

*********** I hope you all are enjoying things so far! I figured it could get a little more steamy before shit hits the fan. I hope you are enjoying this. I am seriously jet lagged and exhausted from my vacation, but I am still going to try to get more chapters out asap. I am getting into the writing groove again. ***********

_~~~~~ Please leave comments and vote. I really appreciate it and read every comment. ~~~~~_


	7. Chapter 7: The Ruse

**Magnolia High**

Chapter 7: The Ruse

* * *

The next day 2 mages slowly got out of bed. Neither one looking forward to the start of the ruse against Juvia. Gray pulled out his cellphone and texted the number that called him last night.

_Gray: I'll go along with your idea for now and be your boyfriend. BUT, that is all I am agreeing to do._

_Juvia: I knew you would come around. I'll see you at school, my Gray-sama!_

Gray just wanted this nightmare to be over. He hated Juvia and this just made him hate her more. A knot was going to be in his stomach all day knowing he was going to be paraded around by someone other than Lucy. His chest hurt for her, knowing this was going to hurt her.

Lucy pulled herself out of bed, took a shower, and got ready for school. She trudged downstairs, her brother watching her sullen look. Getting up from his seat at breakfast, he grabbed a banana and walked over to Lucy. He hugged her, knowing she was feeling like crap, and gave her the banana. Lucy just gave a gentle smile and nod, knowing why he had did that. Calling her driver, she grabbed a ride to school. Today was going to be the day she she started not talking to anyone. She didn't mind though, because she really didn't want to talk to anyone. Just Gray.

A car drove past Gray as he walked to school, inside he saw Lucy. His heart skipped a beat then knotted. They locked eyes and Lucy gave a smile to him that said it would be alright. Then blew a soft kiss, before turning away.

At school, the group of friends watched as Lucy got out of the car and went straight inside without talking to anyone. This worried them tremendously. Next thing they saw Lyon get out of car and join his group of friends, then they wondered where Gray was. They felt something wasn't right. Then raven hair appeared in the distance and walked to the school. Coming closer Gray didn't look up his friends, knowing in about a minute they would hate him. Slowly, he walked past them to the other group and Juvia clung to his arm. Shoving her breast's into his arm, making him roll his eyes and look the other way.

"It's getting late. We have to go to class." Gray managed to get that sentence out and started walking towards the school, Juvia hanging on him like a leech. The old group of friend were FUMING, seeing Gray with Juvia. They were not mad at there friend though. They knew Juvia enough to know she did something. Gray looked pissed to even be talking to her, so they didn't think he was enjoying this. That also explains why Lucy didn't speak to anyone.

Lucy spent the day paying attention in class, she had straight A's to keep up with, and also in her free time she was thinking of ways to get Juvia to expose her blackmail. Gray was doing the same. It was hard to concentrate though, because he was next to Natsu who was staring at him. At lunch he had his cellphone on record trying to get Juvia to talk about the deal when they were alone. She insisted they eat alone for lunch which was annoying. It was just so she could keep leaning on him trying to get a kiss. Shoving her off countless times, he continuously reminded her he never agreed to it. He just agreed to be her boyfriend.

* * *

_**** A Week Later ****_

* * *

Deciding it made things harder on herself, Lucy decided to tell Gray not to come over at nights. It just made the days harder. This killed Gray because he missed her dearly. He hated being with Juvia and loathed her every day more and more he was stuck with her. Not caring anymore, and it being Saturday, he went up to Lucy's house.

Arriving at her gate he saw Jude, Laxus and Lucy putting bags into a car. Is she going somewhere? Was she not going to tell me? He thought.

"Lucy!" Gray yelled, grabbing the mages attention.

"Oh, Gray." The words left her lips in a whisper as she walked to the gate. "Hey! I was going to text you once I was at the airport, but I am leaving town for about 2 months. I already got my assignments from school, and my dad convinced them it was going to be educational so I won't have tardy marks on my record. My dad has a business deal out of country, and it's going to take a while. Not wanting me to be home alone, he is taking me with him and Laxus."

"Oh. . . . I'll miss you, my true girlfriend." Gray managed to say, eyes tearing up. "I'll continue to try to get her to talk about the deal so I can get out of this and you will have me back again when you return."

"Okay. I trust you!" Lucy gave him the best smile she could muster up. "I have to go now, take care Gray."

"I'll see you soon, Lulu." Reaching his hand through the gate he grabbed her hand, and pulled it through. Kissing the back of it, making her heart flutter. "I love you Lucy! Only you! Forever!"

With that Gray turned and went home, leaving Lucy stunned in place at his words. She knows he cares for her and even though it is killing her to know Juvia is all over him, she trust him. For her sake, she has to.

* * *

The following Tuesday, Gray was having one of his private lunches with Juvia and his phone was still recording. FINALLY, he got her to admit to the blackmail.

"Who cares if I blacked mail you? Haven't you been having the time of your life with me?"

"No." Walking away from her, Gray sent the audio to his mom with a text explaining everything.

He would wait out the day, so his mom had time to do something. After school he would break it off with her in front of everyone and explain everything to his friends. The end of the school day couldn't come soon enough.

* * *

_**** In an office building in the center of town ****_

* * *

A lady was storming down a hallway to her boss's office. Without knocking she pushed past the receptionist and pushed the doors to his office open forcefully. The sound of the door opening suddenly startled her boss and the company he had in the office.

"I need to speak to you know, sir. NO exception." Ur said, fuming. The people in the room could tell something major must have happened so they decided to take a break, since they had been there for hours now already. Giving the pair privacy.

"You better have a god reason for barging into my office Ur." Juvia's dad sad threateningly.

"Don't use that threatening tone with me. I just got a message that your daughter blacked mailed my son into dating her. If he didn't leave his girlfriend for her she was going to have you fire me." Ur said as calmly, but intensely as possible.

"Did she now?" Juvia's dad was rubbing his temples. his daughter was always causing him trouble, so he didn't put it past her.

Walking over to her boss, Ur handed him her phone. "Read the message my son sent to me and listen to the audio. It took him over a week to get her to confess so you would believe me, and I would believe him. He has been hurting his girlfriend, who was my best friends daughter. MY best friend I told you about that passed away."

Reading the message and listening to the audio, Juvia's dad was fuming. "I see. I am sorry that my daughter has caused your son and your family trouble. You have a right to be angry and I assure you, you will not be fired over this. You are my best employee and it would take a lot to fire you. Let your son know it is safe to stop pretending to date my daughter. I will have a talk with her tonight."

"Thank you sir, for being so understanding. I apologise for barging in, but you know how much my kids mean to me and how much my best friend Layla was to me, and her family. Knowing that my poor Gray has been hurting and so has Lucy, I went into a bling motherly rage."

Chuckling at her words, "I understand and don't blame you. I would be upset as well. Now, please, if you can get back to work I need that project update as soon as you can."

"Thank you sir and yes sir." Ur bent at the hips to show her respect and then went to her office, testing Gray that everything was alright now.

_~Ping~ _A message chimed on Gray's phone. It was end of day and he was walking out to the front of the school. Smiling, and holding his head high, he was happy to get the green light to break things off with Juvia.

Two groups were out front. One was watching Gray walk towards Juvia with a smile. Something was up and they didn't want to miss it.

"Hey you blue haired bitch. I am done pretending to be your stupid boyfriend. you are annoying, clingy, slutty, and disgusting. I have never liked you, and will never like you. This whole time I have been with you has been a nightmare. I sent a text and audio I record to my mom. She knows everything and already talk to your dad. Everything is fine and she isn't going to lose her job. It is sickening you would go to the lengths of threatening to get my mom fired from your dads job just because I didn't want to date someone as vile as you. Lose my number and NEVER talk to me again. You are nothing but trash." Without waiting for a response, Gray walked to his other group of friends. Juvia was left in tears and red in the face from being utterly and completely embarrassed.

"Oi, was that really true?" Natsu asked Gray as he approached the group.

"Uh, yea. Lucy was in on it too. She knew the whole time. We were trying to get it on audio or in writing some way about the black mail. Her brother knows too, and was helping us try to find a way around it. I am sorry I was ignoring you guys. Her and I figured it would be easier. I am really sorry."

"I knew something was up. Lucy wasn't herself or talking to anyone." Levy chimed in.

"Speaking of, I need to text her to let her know. I know she is super busy, and hardly responds, but she needs to know. Excuse me." Turning around, he sent a text to his love.

_Gray: Hey hun. I finally got an audio of Juvia confessing. I sent it to mom and she took care of it, so I stopped the ruse today. I let her have it in front of the school. I am all yours again. Love you!_

* * *

_**** Later that night, at 9pm ****_

* * *

Juvia was scolded harshly by her dad and grounded. She snuck out of the house to do some retail therapy. She had enough cash on her, that her dad wouldn't notice. While strolling through the shops she felt better with the bags littering her arms. The shops had all started closing and she was heading back home. She passed by an alley with a group of guys, in about their young 20's. Getting an evil idea, she walked to the alley's entrance.

"Excuse me?"

"Oooo, look boys, we have a pretty lady wanting our attention."

"Don't bother, I am not in to any of you. BUT, I would like to propose a deal. I will pay you handsomely if you can scare a girl for me. She is with a man I want to be with, so I need her to back off. JUST scare her. If you do I am sure we can come to a financial agreement."

"Hmmmm, what do you think boys?" The man said to his friends. Noticing that she had arm fulls of stuff she just bought at the expensive shops near by, they knew she had money and would be good for it.

""Yea, sounds good. You got a deal. So, what does this chick look like? Where are we going to scare her? We need the details."

Juvia shared Lucy's picture, the school they went to, when she would get back in town, and where she lived. Walking away she was pleased with herself. Not knowing that these men were part of a really bad gang. They had a hideout outside of town, which no one knew where it was. They surveyed her street and realised she was LOADED. Deciding amongst themselves, they were going to kidnap her and take her back to the den. They were going to have fun with the cute blond and see how much her dear dad was going to pay to get her back.

* * *

_**** 2 months finally passed ****_

* * *

Exhausted, Gray falls onto his bed. Lucy should be home soon. He missed her so much. Her dad kept her busy so she never had time to talk to text. The last text was from 3 weeks ago. He was going completely insane. Deciding he needed to do something he went for a walk, when that didn't do anything, he did extra credit homework.

~~ Ping ~~

Jumping at his phone he saw on the screen that he message, from Lucy. He opened the message quickly and read what his love had sent him.

_Lucy: Hey my love. We just landed and will be home with in the hour. I can't wait to see you!_

_Gray: Shit love, I missed you so much. I can not wait to see you. Better find a time to meet me in private, bc I want to show you just how much I missed you._

Lucy slightly blushed at the text and put her phone back in her purse. Laxus gave her a glance and knew who she must be texting. Young love, it was so sweet to watch bloom from an older brother's position.

Pulling into their house, Lucy sighed. Wanting to just shower and go to Gray's as soon as possible, she was antsy. Running inside with her bags she ran up to her room, closing and locking her door. It was Saturday, so she could spend the day with Gray. Grabbing a towel, she covered her naked body and went into her bathroom. After looking in the mirror at herself, she turned and turned on the shower. All of a sudden hands cam from behind her and covered her mother.

"Shhhhhh. you don't want to alarm anyone." A rough voice growled into her ear.

Turning around into the toned arms, she was greeted by eyes she has been longing to see for months. Without saying a word she pressed her lips onto his passionately, slinging both arms around his neck. Hands wrapped around her waist and pulled her closer. Gray made out with Lucy for a few minutes before pulling back.

"I guess you missed me too." Gray said with a smirk.

Feeling urges for her sexy man, Lucy dropped her towel, exposing herself to Gray. His eyes widened as he trailed her body several times up and down. Slowly, with her hips swaying, she walked up to Gray, pulling him into another kiss. Gray was frozen in place as her hands were unbuttoning his shirt. Once it was unbuttoned she threw it off and pushed her soft breasts against him. Grunting at the sensation, Gray wrapped his hands around her waist. Not wanting to ruin this, he was going to let her lead.

Lucy's hands trailed down and started undoing his buckle on his belt. When it was undone, she unbuttoned his pants and zipped his zipper down. His pants fell to the floor, exposing his Navy, tight, briefs that had a BIG tent in the front. Wanting to tease him more, Lucy leaned into him more, still kissing him. Rubbing her bottom half along his, she was getting him harder and slightly wet.

Gray's mind was swirling and he couldn't focus. He was beyond teased, and was having trouble controlling himself. Just then, Lucy swiftly pulled his briefs off, exposing his little soldier that was standing big and tall. Grabbing his hand, she lead him into the shower. The warm water washed over them, and Lucy pushed Gray against the further wall, after closing the door. Without warning, she knelt down in front of Gray and took his little friend into her mouth, sending waves of pleasure through his body. Shortly after, being beyond turned on, Gray released a warm liquid into Lucy's throat. Feeling the sensation of her making sure she got it all out. When she raised up from the floor, he watched as she washed her face off in water. Grabbing her, he pinned her against the wall, lifting her legs to be around her waist. He started making out with her, before trailing to her neck. After teasing her for a bit her went to her ear and whispered.

"I want you so bad. Please can I have you?"

Panting, Lucy's grabbed his dick and guided it to her opening, signalling it was okay. "Please, just go slow at first."

Nodding, Gray began slowly sliding his member in the entrance located between Lucy's legs. She moaned slightly as he went deeper. Knowing he was most likely about to hit the painful spot, he did a quick thrust, getting himself all the way inside her. She bit her lip and dug her nails into his shoulders. Her face showed she was in pain, so Gray stopped for a second, just letting her feel everything and get used to it. Then he slowly moved out, causing a moan to escape her lips with a face that showed there was still some pain. Gray was big after all. Before going in again, Gray used one hand to play with Lucy's pearl, sending waves of pleasure into her, making her pant and moan in pleasure. Hearing this he slid back into her, make her let out a slight scream. Thankfully, the shower was load enough to cover it, and they were far into her room. Now, pounding into her, Gray felt the most private part of Lucy and it drove him wild. The pumped his staff into over and over again, sending her into multiple orgasms. One point, he didn't need to play with her clit anymore. She was that turned on. Setting her down, he turned her around and had her bent over, using the wall as support. The view of her ass in his direction turned him on so much. He grabbed her waist tightly and shoved himself inside her again, making her pant and moan. Ramming into her with everything he had he made her cum again before groaning into her ear.

"I'm about to cum Lulu. NNghh." Pulling out he stroked himself, releasing his fluids onto her back, since they were not using a condom.

After gaining their breath back, they both took a quick shower. Gray threw on his clothes and Lucy ran into her walk in closet to get herself dressed. They had decided to go shopping, so Gray left through the window and snuck out, unnoticed. Not believing she let things get that far he had a smile on his face. Heading back home he had a huge grin on his face. He snuck upstairs and ran hi hair under the sink and used his shampoo, so he didn't smell like her and to cover why his hair was wet.

Giving Laxus a kiss on the cheek before she left, Lucy headed out of the house to meet up with Gray. Shocked was the best word to describe how Lucy was feeling, because she couldn't' believe she did that with Gray. She loved it, but she missed him so much, her feelings took over. Glad that they did take over, she knew this meant they could have a little more mischievous fun and she didn't mind. Knocking on his door once she had reached the house, she was greeted with a grinning Gray.

"Hello Gray. I am back in town, so would you like to go shopping with me?"

"Lucy! Of course." Pulling her into a hug and giving her a gentle kiss, they both were acting as if they didn't both just lose their virginity. "Mom, I will back later."

"Ok, Gray. Take your time and have fun!" Ur called from the living room.

Walking towards the stores Lucy had to slow him down.

"Um, Gray. Can we walk slower? I still kind of hurt from earlier." She confessed with a blush across her cheek.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Of course. Anything for you Lulu. I'm sorry if I hurt you too much." Gray slightly panicked, sending hi girlfriend into a giggle fest.

"It's alright. I asked for it, didn't I? Plus, she needs to get used to it happening more often." Lucy said this, leaving a kiss on the tip of his nose. A chubby was forming in his pants and he grunted.

"Lucy, don't tease like that or I may take you into an alley for round 2." Gray said in her ear, trying his hardest to sound sexy,and it was working.

"O-Okay. Fine, you win. I will stop. I hurt too much to do more right now. Let's just get shopping."

The pair spend the day laughing and chatting. Catching up about everything they had been doing the last 2 months. A pair of jealous eyes following them from a cafe window.

* * *

*********** I hope you are enjoying this so far. Things are about to get intense. ***********

_~~~~~ Comment down below if you don't mind. I read every comment! ~~~~~_


	8. Chapter 8: Gone

**Magnolia High**

Chapter 8: Gone

* * *

***** ****WARNING: THERE ISN'T GO TO BE ACTUAL RAPE, BUT THERE IS GOING TO BE A CLOSE CALL PER SAY. I DON'T WANT ANYONE TRIGGERED AND WANT TO WARN YOU NOW. IT ISN'T TO GLORIFY IT EITHER (SOMEONE COMMENTED THAT IT WAS). SO, TO CLARIFY, IT IS TO SHOW THAT ILL INTENT TO HARM SOMEONE CAN GO THE WRONG WAY AND THAT THINGS HAPPEN QUICK IN THOSE SITUATIONS. IT IS NOT, I REPEAT N.O.T., A GOOD THING. ALSO, I WROTE IT HOW I DID TO MAKE YOU UNCOMFORTABLE, SO YOU FELT THE FEAR AND PAIN. SO, YOU CAN FEEL THE REALNESS AND THAT IT'S NOT A JOKE AND SOMETHING ****SCARY**** REAL PEOPLE REALLY GO THROUGH.**** *****

* * *

Orange and pink blurred across the sky as the sun was setting. Arms interlaced, the head-over-heels in love couple began their trek back to their homes. Hours were spent window shopping and talking. Lucy had some items she bought sent to her house, so she wouldn't have to carry it. It was starting to get chilly, so the pair bought jackets to stay warm. They didn't prepare very well, but who could blame them? They had done things earlier that clouded their judgement a tiny bit.

"Gray?"

"Yes, my love?"

"It's getting pretty cold. Could you run and grab us a hot chocolate from that cafe over there? So, we can drink it on the way home."

"Sure hun. Just wait here. There is a bench next to this shop front. I will be right back!"

Little did they pair know, that in that very same cafe a blue haired girl was watching them and had made a phone call. A phone call that would shake the pairs world. Some men began stepping out of the shadows from behind Lucy. There was an alley way next to the bench and the group knew how to get out of town, to their hideout, quickly. They hadn't been caught once so far.

A hand appeared across Lucy's mouth, holding a dam piece of cloth. Freaking out, Lucy tried pulling the hand off of her. A few more set's of hands grabbed her and faded into the alley they came from. Lucy still in their grasp. As she sank into the dark alley way, she saw a long blue haired girl step in front of the alley, "innocently" blocking anyone's view of what was going on. Reaching out to the familiar blue haired mage, Lucy's vision quickly grew dark. Just catching the blue hair going out of sight.

Gray approached an empty bench and figured Lucy might have wondered up the street a little. He was about to walk away when he noticed one of her shoes at the entrance of the alley way next to the bench. Setting the cups on the bench, he walked over to the shoe and picked it up. Looking down the alley he didn't see anyone, or hear anything, so he did a 360 looking in all directions. Taking one last look in the alley, he noticed something else. Running up to the item, he realised it was her purse. Looking up, he dashed down the alley and out the other side. He was behind a bunch of shops and it was all dead quiet back there.

"LUCY!" Gray called for her. He did it 3 more times then panicked. Pulling out his phone he dialled the police and went back out to the front of the shop. After telling them everything he knew, he decided to make another call.

_Ring Ring. _

_"Hello!"_

"Laxus. Hey, it Gray! Something bad has happened."

_"What is it? Is Lucy ok?"_

"No. I believe she has been kidnapped. I already called the police. I am in front of a shop across the street from that little cafe near by. Hurry."

_"I am on my way!"_

Two minutes later the police showed up and blocked off the road and sidewalks. Having to re-direct traffic. A few minutes after that the barricades moved to let a limo through that Gray figured was Laxus. Two tall and built guys stepped out of the car. Laxus and Jude. Swiftly walking, Laxus made a straight line for Gray.

"Hey. Any new information on Lucy?"

"Nothing solid. The only thing that the police much have a hunch on, is that a gang outside of town comes into town and causes trouble every once in awhile. They have been suspects of previous kidnappings. The odd thing is that they usually go for, and not in a mean way, but nobodies. They usually stay away from high profile people."

"Okay. Where were you?"

"Lucy asked me to go across the street and grab us hot chocolate for the walk home. She was sitting on that bench. I found her shoe at the entrance of the alley and saw her purse further down. When I went to the other side, there was no one."

"Okay. Thank you for calling us. Don't worry. We aren't mad at you either, we know you couldn't have known." Jude had said from behind Laxus, now making it to the 2 men. "We will talk to the police a little more."

"Okay. I am going to look around the area on the other side of the alley way. I won't go far. I am going to check along the tree line, since the forest is right there."

"Be safe." Laxus patted his shoulder before walking off with his dad.

Gray began his search looking around everyone next to the back of alley all the way up to the trees. After about 20 mins of carefully searching, he found her other shoe along the tree line. IT was dark now, so he almost missed it. Only having the light on his phone, he was happy he spotted it. When he looked in the direction the shoe took his eyes, it was into the trees. He could see bent branches and some broken. Along with some foot prints, and possibly a clothe snagged onto a branch. Not wanting to mess the scene up, Gray ran and grabbed the police.

Arriving to the scene with the police, Laxus and Jude they began to formulate a plan. Even in the day, this part of the forest was dark, making it a perfect hide out. The police had to gather supplies and more men to do a sweep of the area. Making sure their men stayed safe too, they would be going in come morning. This did not sit well with the men, but what could they do. The police asked if they knew anyone else willing to help, so Gray sent a text to his group of friends, Ur, Lyon, and some of Lyon's group that he actually thought were okay.

**_To: Lyon, Ur, Erza, Mira, Yukino, Levy, Cana, Natsu, Elman, Loke, Jellal, Gajeel, Lisanna_**

_All: Guys! I need your help! Lucy has been kidnapped! Tomorrow, at the woods near Café de Fiore. We need bodies to help us form a search party. The police are getting who they can._

_Levy: OMG! Are you serious? Yes, of course I will be there._

_Erza: count me in. Lucy must be so scared right now._

_Cana: That's horrible. I'm in._

_Natsu: Those jerks. When I find them I am going to make them bleed form places they didn't know they could bleed from. I will be there._

_Ur: Son, I am so sorry. I understand if you come home later, just be careful and come back to get some rest so you have strength for the search tomorrow. I will bring Lyon and Wendy said she wants to help also. I will keep her with me._

_Jellal: Oh no. I don't think they will help, but I will also ask Sting, Rogue, Minerva, and Juvia._

_Lisanna: I will also help Jellal try to convince them._

_Yukino: I will be there. What time?_

_Gray: The police said the sooner the better, so 7 a.m. It will still be kinda dark, but this part of the forest is dark anyways. Oh, bring a small bag with a flashlight, whistle if you have one, water, bug spray and anything else you might need. The police said they will provide whistled to those who need it and flares if you are in trouble or find something._

_Loke: Ok man. Elfman is with me and we both are coming._

_Gajeel: I'll help find bunny girl. I know those woods are the dense ones around Magnolia. I use to hang out in there. It is not a nice place. I also heard rumour of a really dangerous gang that might hang out in there._

_Gray: The police think that the same gang you are thinking of might have taken her. They just don't know why. Be careful. I am going to head out to talk to the police a little more before heading home. See you all tomorrow and thank you again, so much. This mean a lot to me and i know Lucy would appreciate it too._

After the group chat ended, Lisanna had a pit in her stomach. She remembers Juvia telling her how she hired men to scare Lucy. She wonders if the men decided to do more than the deal asked. Pulling out her phone again, she dialled Juvia's number.

"Hello."

"Hey Juvia, it's Lisanna. There is an issue."

"Oh, what is it?" Juvia smirked thinking it was that Lucy had stumbled out of the alley and went for help after having the shit scared out of her.

"Lucy has been kidnapped. They believe that they took her into the woods. I think it was those guys you told me about."

"WHAT? I only told them to scare her so she would dump Gray. She was not to be harmed, because I was paying them a lot of money. Are you joking with me now?" Juvia shouted in shock. she didn't hate Lucy and didn't want her hurt. She just didn't want her with Gray.

"Yes. Gray just sent a mass text for people to help with a search party tomorrow morning."

"I . . .I didn't want this to . . . sob . . . happen. SOOOOOBBBBBB . . . . I just wanted to scare her. Oh no, what have I done? SOB SOB SOB SOB SOB. I will come help search tomorrow and tell the police what happened. I know I will get in trouble, but maybe I can help. I have one of their cell numbers."

"I know you didn't mean for things to get this out of hand, but maybe you should stop these games. They are finally catching up to you. I should have stood up to you more and made you see how wrong you being towards them. I also feel at fault. I will see you tomorrow."

No one got a decent nights sleep that night. Everyone had bags and outfits ready for the next day. Everyone was praying for Lucy, which was needed.

* * *

Blurry slits opened and closed, until finally they opened and focused on what they were looking at. A dark dingy ceiling was above her and an equally dingy wall was on her right. Shifting, she felt pain as be realised she was tied up, had magic nullifiers cuffed to her wrist, on and her mouth covered. She sat up with a loud creek, shaking the old rickety bed she was on. The mattress was filthy and stained with god knows what. Surveying the room, it was small and only had her nasty bed in it. The walls all dingy and dark. Then she noticed a man sitting in a chair smoking a cigarette by a door.

"Oh, finally your awake. Good, the men were getting antsy. They have been wanting to play with a pretty thing like you for hours." The man said as he got up and walked out the door, locking it behind him.

"Hours? I was out for Hours? Gray must be so worried. Wait . . . play with me?" Lucy muttered to herself. Shock and fear filling her as she digested what that meant. She was about to be forced to fight for her life, and she wasn't ready. But, was anyone ever really ready for something like this. She was just thankful that Gray had the chance to be her first and not one of these gross pigs. Not that she was going to let them do anything to her, if she could help it.

Shortly, the lock on the door sounded and a bunch of men walked into the room. Smirks plastered on their faces and eyes trailed over her body like a piece of meat. Out of instinct she back up against the wall. A tall green haired man, head to toe in black and leather stepped forward. She had piercings and tattoos everywhere. The other's seem to obey him, so she assumed he was the leader.

"Don't worry pretty thing. As long as you do what we say, we will be more gentle. I am a kind man, so I will make you a deal. I will send these men away . . . . for now . . . . if you stay silent when I take the cloth off of your mouth and do what I say. After I do what I want, we will give you a break and send men in 1 at a time. BUT if you disobey at all, I will let these men through and they will tear you apart, but just enough to use you again later. Got it."

Lucy took a minute to think. Though it wasn't ideal, she knew listening gave the best chance at surviving with minimal damage and would prolong anything, giving time for Gray to get to her. Plus, she didn't want them all coming at her at once. Knowing there was no real choice, and seeing a few men licking their lips, she nodded, then looked down.

"Excellent. IT's rare we get someone that looks at hot as you. You heard me boys. We will respect what we said. You will wait until my signal. She isn't going anywhere so I don't want no lip got it."

After nodding the men trudged out of the room, hoping they got to ravish her then and there. Some glanced back and winked at her or licked their lips. The tall man was the only person left with her, grabbing the chair he slid it over next to the bed. Sitting down he leaned over and undid the cloth from her mouth.

"Good. Just keep listening and your time here will be easier. If you don't, then I won't be able to stop all of those men. Now, time to remove some of these pesky clothes."

Taking out a large knife, the man cut the sides, all the way through the underside of her sleeves. He coat was gone, it must have fallen off, so she was just in a long shirt and pants. Lucy closed her eyes as she slowly felt herself being forced to expose herself. Cloth started sliding up her torso and made it's way over her head.

"Holy shit you have the nicest rack I have ever seen."

The next moment hands were assaulting her chest over her bra as the mystery man made occasional grunting noises. Tears began to roll down her cheeks unwillingly, dropping onto the side of her bra. Not caring the man kept playing with his new "toy".

* * *

It was 6:30 a.m. and the search party was already there and ready to go. People showed up earlier than police expected, so they got everything together quickly. Juvia was even there helping after explaining what she did. No one forgave her, but thinking she could be useful, they let her help. honestly and truly she felt horrible. Making sure to express it to everyone, especially Gray, she repeated how sorry she was through tears.

"Okay. We are going to head in on my mark. Remember, always be close enough to the person on both your sides to see them. We do not anyone to get lost in these woods. Everyone got it?" An officer said via a megaphone.

"Yes!" The group hollered back, anxious to save their friend. Gray's hands were sweaty.

"GO!" Shouted through the megaphone and the group hurried through the woods. Normally you would go slower, for safety, but even the police knew that time was not on their side.

The forest was dense and dark, but flashlights were shining around frantically, looking for any sign of there friend. It had been half an hour and finally a whistle was heard. When the whistle was sounded, the group was told to group towards the sound so no one was lost. with in 5 mins, the group came running. Int he middle of the group was Natsu, holding a coat in his hand.

"That's Lucy's! We had just bought coats last night because we forgot them and it was getting cold."

"That means we are now going to stay in a tighter formations and move forward in this direction. Over that hill. Firstly, I will scope it out with another officer, just to make sure the camp isn't right on the other side and we get ambushed. We don't know how many people they have and it is rumoured they have guns."

"If you need back up, we may be in high school, but we are mages." Erza said sternly, receiving a nod from the officer.

With that the officer leading the search walked up the hill, taking one of his officers with him. When they got close to the top, they got down and crawled up, staying low. Peering over they saw a small structure that looked like it went into the side of another hill across from them. A few men with guns were pacing around outside standing watch. The men retreated and climbed down.

"Ok, it looks like we found the place. We need to find a way to take the guards down without giving away we are here. IF we do, that could be bad for Lucy." The officer said. The group began coming up with ideas and chatting back and forth. Gray grew more worried because he couldn't sense her magic.

Coming up to Gray, Juvia spoke to him softly. "I know you must hate me right now, Gray-sama, but I truly want to help. So, I came up with an idea. What if I flooded the valley around the guys quickly, and you froze it all right behind me. Freezing them in place quietly. Also, leaving the entrance open."

"I don't hate you, because I know you aren't cruel enough for something like this. I am mad still, though, because she wouldn't be in this situation because of you. BUT . . . . . I don't want to keep sitting here listening to them all debate ideas. God knows what they are doing, so we need to act fast. Lets do it."

Swiftly the pair ran up the mountain, they were at the top before the group had taken notice. As soon as they did and were about to stop them, they heard the mages cast their spells. Water rushed by so quickly and silently sweeping all the men up. Not even a second behind the water was ice freezing everyone and silently taking out the enemy so they could move in.

"Come one guys, we can go in now and no one noticed." Gray whispered yelled down to teh group and motioned his arm to point at the base.

* * *

Arms now above her head, all other forms of restraint were off. Lucy was not completely bare up top and had her underwear on her bottom half still. She sat legs spread open giving the pervert in the chair unfortunately a nice view. The man had slowly taken his clothes off until he was in his boxers. Eyeing her up, he grew more and more excited.

"I like taking my time. The tears and shaking in fear just adds to the pleasure for me. I don't like being an animal and rushing things. Like my comrades do. BUT . . . . the time for games is over."

The man got up from the chair and crawled on to the bed between her legs. Once he was facing her, he began massaging her thighs and groaning. then he balanced him self tall on his knees and dropped his boxers. Exposing his gross boner right in her face. She knew what he was about to force her to do. Knowing that biting would only send the other stampede of men in, she knew she would have to just deal with it. More tears spilled out of her eyes as she began to make small gasping sounds from crying. Grabbing her chin he made her look at him.

"Mmmmm those gasps are going to feel so good. Just be a good girl and do what you know you have to. Keep looking at me the entire time, no closing your eyes."

Inching closer to her face, thing were about to get underway, then something stopped the action. _**BAM! CRASH!**_

"What the hell is going on out there?"

_**SLAM! BANG! *BULLET SOUNDS* CRASH!**_

They found me. Gray found me! "HELP PLEASE! GGGGGRRRAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYY!" Lucy hollered at the top of her lungs. SLAP! The man slapped her face for alerting the commotion.

Knowing his time was limited with the Beatty he began to try to take off her panties. Trying ot get any feel of her he could. Not worried about him alerting other men Lucy fought back as best as she could. "GGGRRRRAAAAAAYYYYYYY!" Lucy shouted again desperately.

Down a hallway a raven haired mage stopped. Thinking he heard hi name, he listened again and then heard her. "Lucy!" Running down the hall her heard the sound from, Gray and a few friends (Erza, Natsu, Levy, Laxus, and Gajeel) approached a door. Inside they heard struggling, a creaking bed, a man yelling at Lucy to stop moving and a loud slap with a female making a wincing sound. Gray tried opening the door and when he saw it was locked he began shoving his body into it.

Lucy fought her hardest to keep her bottoms on. So far, she was winning, even though she now had a busted lip, slightly black eye, and soar ribs. The guy was gripping her thighs so hard trying to hold her down he was causing blood to slide down. Banging started at the door, they were trying to break it down. "LUCY!" Gray's voice rang from the other side. Lucy was going to yell, but she almost got too distracted. Finally, the door burst open.

Stumbling into the room, Gray saw a man trying to do things to a very exposed and bound Lucy. The man's hand was off to the side and in the air, before Gray could react the man's hand came down across Lucy's face, causing her nose to gush blood and her body to go limp. Ice quickly covered the room as Gray grew in anger. A flash of red passed Gray, as a sword was planted into the guys torso. Causing him to fall back.

Snapping out of his trans, Gray ripped his shirt off and ran to Lucy, covering her. Levy worked on getting the cuff locks undone. Gajeel guarded the door with Natsu, and Laxus took his coat off, giving Lucy an even bigger cover to keep her warm Once she was completely wrapped up and covered, Gray took her in her arms. Levy grabbed Lucy's torn clothes for evidence, so these guys can go to jail for a long time.

There was still fighting going on inside, but the police saw Gray with Lucy. They escorted them outside to an awaiting Jude. The police and other mages were informed of her safety, but decided to stay and round up the men to imprison them. Jude looked down at his beaten daughter. By the wrapping style Gray did, he figured indecent things were done to her. Tear flowed out of his eyes, causing Laxus to put a hand on his shoulder. Quickly Jude turned into Laxus and cried, shocking his son. Gray put his love down on a stretcher that was going to be sent on a helicopter. Being to dense of wooded area, they could only send for a helicopter. Medics strapped her in then strapped their self to the side of her. Standing on the sides of the , they signalled for them to head out.

Soon, Lucy was out of site and being sent to the nearest hospital. Gray was the firs to sprint towards town. Laxus and Jude were next, followed by a few other friends. Everyone being relieved that Lucy was alive.

* * *

*********** I hope you liked this story! I know it was a little intense, but I wanted to try a bit edgier of a story. SO, SORRY IF IT TRIGGERED ANYONE. She is ok though. Sorry it took awhile to get this up. RL has been crazy and I am having writers block still with the 2 books I am doing. I knew what I wanted to do, but not how. If that makes sense. ***********

_~~~~~ Please comment if you like this story so far. I read them all! ~~~~~_


	9. Chapter 9: Safe

**Magnolia High**

Chapter 9: Safe

* * *

A heart monitor beeps steadily as it reads it's patients heart beats. It was the following evening and a raven haired man was still sitting beside the girl her loved. Hands intertwined, he just stayed there, staring at her while lost in thought. Only moving away to eat and use the bathroom, he never left her side. Feeling the urge to pee again, he stood up and made his way into the bathroom.

White tiled walls, as usual, covered the walls. The entire bathroom was white and looked like any generic hospital bathroom. Washing his hands, he heard something from the other room. He hurriedly walked out of the bathroom to be by Lucy's side. Seeing her lying there, hands in the air as she looked at the IVs in her arms, he saw she was awake.

"Lucy!" He barely breathed out.

"Gray!?" Lucy put her hands down and sat up to look at her amazing man. Her head had a slight throbbing, and her face and legs were sore. Suddenly, flashes of what happened filled her head, causing the dull pain in her head to worsen. Tears formed in her eyes as she recalled the last things she remembered. Feeling scared and alone, in that room. Her eyes had shut so she didn't notice company approaching her.

"It's all right!" A gentle hand pulled her into a solid chest. His smell filled her nose and she finally felt safe. This caused the tears to flow down in streams.

After about 30 minutes of crying Lucy pulled away and grabbed Gray's collar. Pulling him down, she planted a big kiss on his lips. The only man she ever wanted on her lips. It was deep, passionate, and full of love. Gray tried not letting himself get too turned on, but it barely helped.

Gaining his composure he pulled away. "Laxus and your dad are waiting outside. They wanted to get some work done quietly so you didn't wake up. Let me get them for you. I know they have been worried sick."

Kissing her forehead, he turned and made his way to the door. He turned around to give her a heart warming smile and wink, before going down the hall to get her dad and brother. She laid back and adjusted herself to be comfortable. Letting everything play in her mind. Gray rounded a corner and immediately locked eyes with Laxus. Shooting to his feet he speed walked over. This caused Jude, Ur, and a few friends that were there to follow.

"Is she alright Gray?"

"She seems fine. She just woke up, so I told her I would get you."

He lead everyone down the hall and to Lucy's room. Sliding the door open, people spilled into her room, causing Lucy to slightly giggle. Jude and Laxus were at her side in seconds. Before she could say hello, her dad had her in his arms, and was saying "Thank Mavis.", over and over again. Once her dad let go, it was her brother's turn. Laxus did the same thing, and even had tears in his eyes. Hugs went all around and the group chatted for hours. Gray didn't leave Lucy's side, even for a second. After nurses cleared her to use the bathroom on her own, he even escorted her to it. Ur could tell that her son was truly and undoubtedly, in love with this girl.

* * *

Back at school, it had been several days, and many students and teachers were wondering what happened. Poor Lucy had to explain things multiple times, but, she left out some details. After classes were done, Gray waited outside her room to take her to lunch. Still in a little pain, she used Gray to lean on. Having missed a few days of school, her and Gray grabbed their food and ate in the library together. A few of their friends joined them, mainly to make sure Lucy was okay and got anything she needed. The next class continued on like normal, boring as usual. The final class of the day was the magic class, which everyone had to attend to practice making themselves a little stronger. This was one class that all the different grades did together. This aloud them to learn from the higher grade levels. Of course, Natsu set things on fire and had to put it out. Because it hurt her leg too much, Lucy had stopped wearing her limiter, causing people around he to marvel at her ability.

Each grade had a section of a field the size of a football field. Everyone took turns with their attacks against a wall while other's sparred. Gray was watching Lucy from his grade's section. They were a grade apart, so he couldn't practice with her. Slowly she walked up to take her turn, looking determined. Her eyes were focused on the wall, which was magically enchanted to absorb any magical spells thrown at it.

Closing her eyes Lucy stood before the wall, determined to knock it down. Many students tried to knock it down, but only one had managed to do that. That was over 100 years ago, so, it's been a minute. Standing tall, despite obvious pain, Lucy had her two fingers in front of her face ready to cast her spell. The other grades had stopped practicing and teachers that were not on the field the other day, all watched.

Purple, green, blue and black magical energy swirled around Lucy as she accessed her power. " Celestial Dragon Slayer: Cosmic Mist!" she shouted. A dark translucent mist, mixed with purple, blue and green fog and stars, flowed out of from between her plump lips. The face encased the entire wall, and began to constrict it. The entire school was no watching as the magical energy around the wall began to glow and crack, as the mist broke it down. Suddenly, the magical enchantment failed and the mist bolted in, decimating the wall.

Dust from the wall being destroyed finally settled. The entire school made a circle around Lucy and stared in awe.

"Oops! I didn't mean to cause so much damage." Lucy looked timid, expecting to get yelled at.

"It's okay Lucy! That was amazing! No one has taken that wall down in over a 100 years." Gray said, coming to her side, as everyone crowded around.

"Ms. Heartfilia, that was incredible! I know a guild near by that would be happy to have you!" Mr. Guildhart laid his hand on Lucy's shoulder, giving her a big smile.

The rest of the day was uneventful, besides the gossip of the wall being destroyed and the teachers trying to figure out how to fix it.

Gray walked Lucy outside to meet up with the group and walk home together. They all laughed and joked and had a good time, slowly breaking apart to go to their homes. Gray held Lucy's hand as they made their way to her home. Missing a lot of school, the both of them had a lot of homework to catch up on. Her home was the "home base" for studying and catching up on homework.

Inside they made their way up to her room and set their backpacks down on the couch. She had a seating area in her room with a table, so they could work there.

"Gray, I am going to go change out of my school clothes. I will be right back."

"Okay, I brought a change of comfy clothes for our study session. I figure it is going to be a long night. Good thing it's a Friday, we can play catch up and stay in this weekend."

"That sounds perfect. Be right back."

Five minutes later the 2 were back at the table and were already getting the mountain of homework out. Gray suddenly pulled Lucy into a big bear hug.

"Gray!"

"I'm sorry if I startled you. I just really wanted to hug you."

"It's okay." She giggled.

"Lucy?" Gray pulled away and stared into her eyes. He had missed her and missed being close with her. He wasn't going to rush things after what happened. He did want to at least kiss her. Make her have something to think about other than what had happened.

"Yes, hun?"

"You know I love you, with all my heart right?"

"Of course I do."

"I want to make you happy and have nothing but happy memories. So, please, let me help you forget as much as possible." Leaning in, Gray pushed his soft lips onto hers and gave her an intense deep kiss.

At first Lucy stiffened, after what happened, but soon she relaxed. Her body, heart, and soul felt lighter. She felt warmth and calmness she hasn't been able to feel in a while. A single tear ran down her cheek, alerting Gray. He pulled back wide eyed looking worried.

"Oh My. . . . I didn't mean to scare you. I'm sor . . . . "

"Shhhhh. It's okay. That was a happy tear. I am so thankful to have a man in my life to take care of me like you. You fill me with such joy, love and the feeling of being safe. It warms my heart so much to know you are mine. So, that was a very happy tear. Thank you!"

Out in the hall, 2 men had been watching and listening through the crack in the door. Smiles adorned their face knowing their little Lucy was being looked after. Not wanting to interrupt them, seeing as they had a mountain of homework, the 2 men wandered off to their office.

Smiling, Gray leaned in and kissed her nose. "Let's start this mountain of homework now. Oh, and hey. I was thinking. . . . . . can I sleep with you tonight? A-a-a-and I don't mean in THAT way. I just feel uneasy leaving you alone still."

"Actually, that would be nice. I don't want to be alone either. Can you ask Ur? We can ask my dad at dinner."

"Okay! I will call her real quick then jump into homework." Making a quick call, Gray got the green light to stay. Ur was equally as worried about her.

After a few hours of working, the pair were called down for dinner. Making their way down to the long table, Jude and Laxus were already seated. Running to her brother she kissed his cheek and then did the same for her dad.

"Hey bro! Hey dad!"

"Hello Laxus. Hello Mr. Heartfilia!"

"Hello you 2. How is the homework going?" Jude asked, holding back a smile as they looked shocked that he knew Gray was here. Laxus was also suppressing a smile.

"Oh, it's great. A lot of work to make up."

"So, Gray. Are you staying the night with Lucy?" Laxus asked now barely holding his smile in, along with Jude.

"Wh-wh-what? Oh. . . . . yea. If you wouldn't mind Mr. Heartfilia, I would like to stay with Lucy for the night. I promise we won't do anything, I just am nervous to leave her alone."

"It's alright, we understand and agree that it would be a good idea. Normally I would not allow this, but I trust you Gray. Also, after everything, I think it would make us all feel better not leaving her alone." Jude said thoughtfully as he spoke."Oh, and just call me Jude. No need to be so formal. I have known since Ur had taken you in."

"Ok, Mr . . . Jude. Thank you!"

"Now dig in! The chef prepared some of your favourites Lucy!" Laxus said while adding more to his plate.

They spent the night chatting and laughing, making Jude happy to be apart of moments like this. He rarely got the chance to and it warmed his heart. Lucy was over-the-moon to see her dad and brother laughing along with her love Gray. This was going to be her future, she just knew it.

Winding down, everyone made their way to their rooms. Lucy took a shower first, then Gray did. She wore her little booty shorts again with a tank top and Gray wore his briefs because he didn't think to bring sleeping bottoms. Snuggling in together they cuddled up to each other. Blushing intensely and Lucy's heart racing.

"I am trying to be a gentleman here and you making this really hard you know." Gray chuckled into her ear.

All fear in her mind from the night before was fading away at hearing his voice and feeling him against her. She felt safe. She felt home. Also, she felt a little frisky now that the negative feelings had left, knowing Gray was here. Being mischievous, she wiggled her butt into him, bumping against his already slightly excited sensitive area.

"Oops, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to do that?" Lucy turned to look at Gray with a fake pout.

"Okay, now your going to get it." Gray couldn't hold back. He pulled her into a deep kiss and hugged her close. "We can't do much because we promised your father, BUT, we can do some things."

Bring her lips to his again, he slowly slid his hand down her body. Stopping right above where her pearl was, under her shorts, he began to rub gently. Little panting sounds escaped her mouth as he made her body heat up. Not wanting to enjoy things alone, she quickly dove her hands into his briefs. Shocking him, then quickly pulling him along the pleasure train. Finally, he dipped his hands under her clothes and felt her skin to skin. His other hand roaming her back and playing with her hefty breast. After some serious panting and moans being muffled by their kiss they both climaxed. Shaking in pleasure, the 2 broke apart and calmed down. Cuddling back up to each other they finally passed out. Happy to be in each other's arms again.

* * *

*********** Hope You enjoyed this chapter! Sorry it is shorter, I just wasn't sure were to take the story after the last chapter. There is going to be one more chapter I believe then the story will be complete. ***********

_~~~~~ Please leave reviews, comments. ~~~~~_


End file.
